Gundam 00 Reprise
by Aemeneol Aetherisch
Summary: Rajoim Kruez is a member of Celestial Being. He will learn of sacrifice. He will learn of pain. He will learn of loss. He will learn of the consequence of his actions. But he will not falter. He will bear it all. It is his duty, as a Gundam Meister.
1. Chapter 1: Celestial Being

Gundam 00  
Rajoim Kruez is minez, Setsuna and the others belong to BANDAI  
Chapter 1 – Celestial Being

To be Clear on how to see things here:

"…" normal talking.  
(…) thinking.

HOW TO PRONOUNCE SOME NAMES (Just in case you don't know.)  
Rajoim Kruez = RA-HO-IM KRU-EZ  
Feldt Grace = FELT GRACE

2307 A.D. Earth's fossil fuels have been severely depleted. Humanity has devoted itself to a new energy resource, solar electricity. At the end of a half century long project, a solar electricity generator was built, centered around 3 orbital elevators 50,000 kilometers in length. For the construction of these colossal structures which produce near infinite energy, the world separated itself into three groupings of nations: The Union, which is centralized around the Americans, the Human Reformation League or HRL which is centered around Russia, China and India, and the Advanced European Union or AEU. Defense of these massive structures are difficult, and from a construction point of view are very fragile. Despite this all 3 groups continue their zero-sum game for their own prestige and success. Even in the 24th century, the world has yet to become one.

2301 A.D. South-East Asian Celestial Being Research Center, Residential Block.

"You, stand back!" a man took out a laser rifle and shot the intruders. He quickly locked the reinforced metal door leading to the research lab. The man gave him a controller and pushed him into a chute.

"Promise me, keep yourself safe. Do not tell anyone your real name. You are destined for something. Something that has been in motion for a long time. Remember 'Gundam'. It will lead you on the right path." He gave him some papers and what looked like blueprints and a map to somewhere.

"I-I don't understand!" the 9 year old shouted back already crying. He knew the people in the building were being killed by unknown intruders, and he knew them all.

"Just listen you will understand in the future. Your new name is Rajoim Kruez. Someone will be waiting for you outside this escape hatch. You will be safe with him. You need to stay alive. It is all a part of the plan, go!" with the man's final words he was let down the chute. He heard gun shots come from above, and heard something coming down. A grenade was ready to blow and when he got to the ground below. He jumped out of the container and staggered up to run while the grenade exploded. He was pushed forward and knocked to the ground. A strange man standing outside quickly carried the boy and got into a chopper. They escaped the facility which in a few seconds after takeoff, the place was set ablaze.

"… everyone… are they all… dead…?" his last thoughts before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Grace Household

"He will be fine Ms. Feldt, do not worry." A doctor said to a small pink-haired 8 year old girl.

"O-Okay…" a little girl said. She slowly walked towards patient's bed and sat down on a chair.

(… huh…? Where am I…? Ow…! My head…!) the boy sat up, clutching his head. A sharp pain emanated from his forhead.

"A-are you okay?" the little girl asked him. He looked at her while still clutching his head.

"Y-yeah…" he answered back. He found a bandage around his head.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"Y-You're in my house. He flew you here in a chopper." She said pointing to a man outside the room.

"Wh-What happened? Everything's a blur…" he said. He tried to search his memories for anything that could make him remember, anything at all.

"From what I hear they flew you hear from the Celestial Being Research Lab in South-East Asia…" she answered.

"Celestial Being… that name rings a bell…" a sharp pain hit his head… (Celestial Being…! Gundam…!). The pain seemed to subside.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked him.

"Gundam… Someone told me… to remember that name…" The girl became curious. How did he know that word?

"What's your name?" the boy stayed silent.

"You don't remember?" the girl asked, pouting. Two words suddenly entered his mind.

"Rajoim… Kruez… Rajoim Kruez!" the boy shouted.

"Ah, is that your name?" she asked again.

"Yeah… it is," he answered.

"I see… It's good you're okay Rajo-kun" the girl smiled.

"How about you? What's your name?" Rajoim asked back.

"Feldt, Feldt Grace!" the girl happily shouted.

"That's a nice name." he smiled.

2307 A.D. Aboard the Ptolemaios.

"Rajo-kun. Its starting." Feldt messaged him from the com-link.

"Already…?" he got up and headed to the catapult deck.

"Rajoim, get to your post. Its' already starting." A brunette woman called out over the com-link.

"Alright, Sumeragi-san… Are you drinking?!" he shouted, looking at the bottle of alcohol he saw in her hand on the screen.

"Why not? I'm in charge of things here. The rest is up to you guys." She said then he gulped down some of the alcohol in her hand.

"You think Setsuna's pulling it off?" a muscular man asked.

"He better Lasse, or that'll be the end of Celestial being." the brown haired helmsman replied.

"No idle talk Lichty, get back to work." a brown haired operator commanded.

"Lighten up Christina-san." Rajoim joked over the com-link.

"Rajo-kun is right, it's our big debut, better make an impact." Sumeragi added.

"Alright then, Kyrios is moving to catapult deck." Rajoim said over the com-link.

Aboard Kyrios…

"This is it Hallelujah, did you get tired of waiting? Heh, I'm just depressed… " the pilot said to himself. The deck radio sounded. Rajoim was on screen.

"Kyrios has arrived on the catapult deck, give Allelujah the word Feldt-chan!" Rajoim said.

"H-Hai. Linear Catapult Voltage has risen from 230 to 520. Kyrios stabilized in Linear Field. Launch preparation complete. Transferring timing to Kyrios." she said to Allelujah. He gripped the controls tightly, and took a deep breath.

"I have control, Kyrios beginning operation." With the flip of the control stick Allelujah and Kyrios roared out of the catapult deck into space.

HRL Elevator Heaven's Pillar…

"The No.2 orbital elevator, known as Heaven's Pillar, is having a party celebrating its 10 year anniversary of the first electricity transmission is being held here on the geosynchronous orbital station. Many ambassadors of the HRL's countries, who contributed to the construction of the elevator, as well as related companies and military personnel are here." The reporter was saying over a live broadcast. True enough many of the important people of HRL are in the party, enjoying themselves.

"May I offer you a drink?" a waiter glided to a person idling by. She turned around revealing the face of a beautiful, young woman.

"I'll take one." The girl stated. As she took a drink the waiter could only stare at her. She laughed slightly.

"If you keep making that face people will begin to suspect something." She glided away. A tall man suddenly appeared beside her.

"It's begun Ms. Wang Liu-Mei." The man addressed her. Her eyes suddenly had a sense of seriousness. She looked out towards the vastness of space.

"It's finally begun."

Back on Earth at AEU's Orbital Elevator…  
A battle had broken out between Celestial Being and the AEU. A blue Gundam had engaged the AEU's newest mobile suit in combat, and won without much of a fight. The blue Gundam went on to the AEU's Orbital Elevator, engaging the enemy forces. The Hellions tried to flank him but the Gundam quickly evaded the attacks and deployed its rifle, beginning to shoot at them. They evaded, but the Gundam quickly unleashed a long blade housed in its beam rifle's sheath and cleanly slashes one Hellion, severing one of its wings off. The remaining two flanked him.

"I've got you now!" the AEU pilot locked onto the blue Gundam and shot a linear round at it, but the target evaded and turned towards them.

"What maneuverability, damn! I never knew such a thing existed!" the pilot shouted in an irritated tone.

"Don't break formation! Reinforcements will be here soon!" after a few moments, reinforcements emerged from the inside of the pillar.

"So… the AEU were hiding forces in the pillar." The pilot of the blue Gundam said to himself. He rushed at the enemy reinforcements.

"Lockon! Reinforcements! Reinforcements!" an orange Haro shouted at the pilot of a green Gundam.

"Even Setsuna and his Exia would have trouble with this. Let's get ready then…" the pilot clutched a trigger like controller that descended from the top of the cockpit.

"Alright! This will be Dynames and Lockon Stratos' first battle." Lockon took aim at the impending Hellions. Setsuna on the other hand had his hands full with the reinforcements. He blocked all the shots that came at him, and suddenly saw a beam of light tear through the clouds into an enemy. Another unit was shot down.

"That must be Lockon." Setsuna said." Another volley was shot into the air.

"Dynames will snipe its enemy!" one last enemy was left. It rushed at him with all it had, but his Exia was too fast for it. It was sliced in half, and the Exia's eyes glowed in victory.

"Second Phase, complete" The two pilots said in unison.

Back in HRL Elevator Heaven's Pillar…

"Sir! Unknown bogeys coming in sir!" a soldier said to his commanding officer.

"It's probably just debris, close in on it with the camera." Once the soldier did so they saw a flash of light emanate from a shield around the elevator.

"What the-?! Magnify!" the officer commanded. Multiple mobile suits came up on the camera.

"Terrorists?!" he cussed. This was not a good time. The Elevator had civilians aboard.

"Have the No.3 Defense force scramble!" HRL's forces scrambled outside to face the terrorists. The officer's attending the party were radioed in and took their leave to join the main force.

"Ara ara, marching out all by yourselves? How selfish." Lui-Mei quietly said.

"Shall we evacuate?" her body guard asked.

"Of course not Hong Long. As expected from Sumeragi-san, her forecast was splendid."

In Space…

"Unknowns approaching Area D3, control to all units. 0287 before unknowns reach the pillar. All units stabilize yourselves, stop the enemy en route!" One of the superiors instructed. As they observed the enemy's course, they realized they'd begun moving away of their predicted area.

"Sir! The enemy changed course! They're hiding behind the ring!" an inexperienced pilot said.

"We're going after them!" his superior shouted.

"Squad Leader, We can't do this alone!" the pilot said again.

"Don't give up!" the HRL launched from the Elevator and started heading towards the terrorists. They began shooting a volley of bullets, but the enemy evaded every one.

"Damn it!" the terrorists held up a container and missiles shot out of it, dashing towards the Orbital Elevator. A bright beam of light suddenly shot all three of the missiles. The Elevator slightly rocked back and forth.

"Wh-what the?" the people inside the Pillar all wondered.

"A Gundam… Gundam Kyrios." Liu-Mei quietly said. Kyrios quickly dashed past the HRL mobile suits.

"Sumeragi-san's forecasting is really something." Allelujah rushed towards the opposition. He shot a barrage of beams towards the missile-carriers, and they were quickly dispatched. He noticed one more dashing towards the Pillar.

"A suicide attack?! Damn it, I hate terrorists. Tieria!" Allelujah shouted. A heavily armored mobile suit suddenly appeared in front of the suicidal terrorist. All types of electronic communication went offline.

"Virtue." Liu-Mei confidently said.

"Virtue, destroying objectives." The giant Gundam put its bazooka in front of its chest armor, and it shined green. It was charging its weapon, and it soon fired a huge beam, vaporizing the enemy mobile suit.

"Third Phase complete." Tieria said confidently.

"That was a bit too much…" Allelujah said over the com-link. All of the party-goers looked at the explosion outside, awestruck and confused on what just happened. Later they all watched the news of what had occurred in the orbital elevator.

"Look, Saji! What's going on?" a blonde haired girl pulled on a boy's arm and was pointing to the news.

"Louise! A-Ara…?" Saji saw what was happening on the news, they were reporting on the Gundams destroying the terrorists.

"They say that guy took out the terrorists." A student said to the two.

"A mobile suit?" Louise asked curiously.

"Which military?" Saji asked.

"No one knows yet." The student replied. The news suddenly announced a video from an unknown organization. They showed it and it was Aeolia Schenberg, a middle aged man announcing to the world the presence of Celestial Being, the organization which uses the Gundams as a tool for ending all war with force.

"—territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason, we will intervene with force. Any country or organization that aids war will be a target. We are Celestial Being, an armed force created to eradicate war from this world."

Aboard the Ptolemaios.

"Hallelujah, it's like we can see the world's evil right now." Allelujah said to himself.

"The world is being tested. By us, Celestial Being" Tieria quietly said.

On Earth…

"Its begun. No stopping it now." Lockon said. The Orange Haro repeated his words a few times. "We picked a fight with the world. You know that right Setsuna?"

"… I know." He looked at his Exia. "We are Celestial Being's… Gundam Meisters."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Gundam Meister

Gundam 00  
Rajoim Kruez is MINEZ everyone else belongs to Bandai.  
Chapter 2 – Gundam Meister

By the way: "…" is talking  
(…) is thinking  
*insert words here*… means place

How you pronounce some things:  
Rajoim Kruez: RA-HO-IM KRU-EZ  
Feldt Grace: FELT GRACE  
Sumeragi Li Noriega: SU-ME-RA-GI LI NO-REE-EGA  
Lichtendahl Tsery/Lichty: LICK-TY (I guess)  
Lasse Aion: LASS/RASSU  
Gundam names: Exia: EKSHIA  
Dynames: DI-NA-MES  
Kyrios: KI-REE-OS  
Virtue: VER-CHOO or in Japanese VAR-CHEH or even BAR-TUH  
Hpares: HI-PA-RES

"They're playing it again." Rajoim looked at the onboard T.V. as the video of Aeolia Schenberg proclaiming the presence of Celestial being was being played on the news.

"They're probably showing it to the public so if someone recognizes the Aeolia they would call it in right away." Feldt commented as she watched with him.

"*sigh* Even IF anyone knew him, isn't he…" Rajoim made a hand gesture across his neck. Feldt stared back at him with emotionless eyes.

"True…" She timidly answered back.

"You're no fun anymore." He quietly said.

"Hm?" Feldt asked curiously.

"Noooothing." He got up and floated away.

"Rajo-kun? Rajo-kun!" Feldt gave chase.

"… or maybe not…" he laughed and ran away from the pursuing girl.

Ptolemaios hangar…

"I'm guessing the mobile suit has been tuned for him?" a middle aged man asked a repair Haro.

"Tuned for him! Tuned for him!" the Haro chirped back.

"I see… I'll go call the others to go to the briefing room." Ian Vasty was the head mechanic of the Ptolemaios, and as such he knew everything that was happening to every last part of the ship. He knew which mobile suit belonged to whom, and how it was supposed to be tuned to fit their style. With the new mobile suit they'd just received, it would need a pilot.

"All right… time for the kid to get his wings." He headed off to call the others. He floated down the corridors of the ship, calling the members he passed to go to the briefing room. Soon enough, he passed by Feldt chasing Rajoim.

"Hey you two! Get to the briefing room now!" He called out. The two stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Ian.

"Why?" Rajoim asked. Ian just smirked at him.

Ptolemaios: Briefing room…

"Alright. We're all here to give the last mobile suit to the Gundam Meister in this room." Ian started.

"Technically that thing isn't even a Gundam…" Lichty commented.

"Ahem, getting back to the main subject. The mobile suit's specs are as follows." A picture showed up on the screen showing the mobile suit he was talking about. "GN – 999, Hpares. Height 18.3 meters, Overall weight 61.3 metric tons, Armaments: GN Beam Rifle x1, GN beam saber x1, GN Zweihander x1."

"Wow, that's cool. A giant Zweihander." Rajoim said, taking interest in the Hpares.

"Who'll be piloting it Ian?" Sumeragi asked the mechanic.

"Ah, yes. The final Gundam Meister to be deployed by Celestial Being is you, Rajoim." Ian said looking at the boy. Rajoim's eyes widened. He'd dreamed of this day for years.

"Rajoim?! Why not me?!" Lichty shouted. Christina punched him in the arm.

"Because we'd have no helmsman then, duh." She said non-chalantly.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Rajoim?" Sumeragi asked the boy.

"I'm pretty sure I am. That's why I was trained as a Meister right?" Rajoim answered. It was true that he trained with the others since he was discovered for his natural talent at combat and firearms at such a young age, when he was only nine. But he was still young at present, at the age of fifteen (Although already slightly taller than Setsuna. [by only an inch Setsuna always points out{he's still the shortest of the crew, minus the two other girls Lockon always jokingly adds}]).

"Alright, I have a test course set for you outside the Ptolemaios, complete it then report back got that? You have to get used to the feel of a real mobile suit."

"Got it, I'll be going now." He headed towards the hangar, but Sumeragi called out to him as the others went out of the briefing room. He headed back and she grabbed his. She suddenly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Rajoim recoiled in shock.

"----!!! … Eh… Gah… I-I-I'm gonna go now…" he quickly floated to the hangar hatch. The others gave Sumeragi a puzzled look except for Feldt who had settled into a state of shock.

"*sigh* the innocence of youth." She saw the others looking at her like hawks.

"The kid needs good luck! What?!" Sumeragi screamed back. They all just sighed a long 'Riiiight'. She could've sworn she heard someone say pedophile.

Ptolemaios Hangar…  
" So this is the Hpares…" he stared at it in awe. It was a little bulky compared to the other Gundams, except for Virtue, which was much more bulkier than any other Gundam. The head unit had a 'horn' of sorts pointing straight up. He likened it to the Astraea when it had gone undercover as a regular mobile suit. Rajoim got into the cockpit and flipped the switches. The Hpares hummed to life. Instructions appeared on screen, and he followed them.

"Ok… come one Rajoim you've heard Setsuna say this before… *ahem*…" Copying Setsuna's serious voice, he started. "GN System Repose Relieved. Priority to Rajoim Kruez." The mobile suit lowered onto the catapult deck. He saw Feldt's face on the screen.

"Launch ready, transferring timing to Hpares. Hmph." she said while she narrowed her eyes slightly. He knew something ticked her off, but he didn't know what. He dismissed the thought.

"Rajoim Kruez, Hpares, launching!" he catapulted into space and the mobile suit dashed towards the training area.

Debris Field: Training Area…

"This is it huh?" he readied his rifle and shot at the targets he suddenly saw shooting out of the debris. He evaded the shots that came at him, and he let a volley of laser-fire rip from his beam rifle. All targets destroyed.

"So this is what it feels like to be in a Gundam…" Another target was behind him, he knew he couldn't turn around fast enough to shoot it, and he couldn't dash away fast enough due to the proximity. He quickly got the beam saber from the Hpares' right shoulder armor and stabbed the test dummy. It exploded and more came his way, but he dispatched them all quickly.

"I'm beginning to get the hang of this… It's just like controlling an extension of my body…" Ten heavily armored close combat test targets almost as tall and wide as a Gundam came out of hiding and headed towards him. He sheathed the beam saber and readied his Zweihander. As soon as the first swung its metal blade at him, he dodged and stabbed its chest. It exploded and as the dust cleared, another swung at him. He blocked it and was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Is Ian crazy…?! These things can crush my mobile suit in one hit…!" he discarded all thoughts of doubt and kept attacking. He slashed at the one that pushed him back and pulled out his beam saber and stabbed the head. It exploded as more came to attack from behind the smoke and debris.

"Anyone up for a skewering?!" he rushed at 3 opponents and lunged his blade deep into the armor with enough velocity to break through the other side of the target into the next and then the last. Before they exploded he removed his sword from the targets and kicked them into three other ones. They all exploded. The two that were left looked like graves, and written on them were the names of his crew mates. It read "The consequence of your foolishness." He read all of the names, and as soon as he saw Feldt's name, he snapped and he swung his Zweihander horizontally.

"THAT WON'T EVER HAPPEN WHILE I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" energy resonated from the chest compartment, and the Zweihander lit up. It sliced through both targets easily. The explosion shrouded the Hpares, and its eyes glowed eerily through the smoke. As he stared at the remains of the last two targets, he headed back to the Ptolemaios. (That will never happen to them… especially…)

After the training excersise…

After docking he headed to the bridge.

"How was it Rajo-kun?" Feldt asked him.

"It was great, more than the simulators could ever give." Rajoim said in a slightly different than his normal happy tone.

"That reminds me, the second mission will start at 3300." Christina called out.

"Huh?" Rajoim asked, puzzled.

"Sumeragi-san said that if you're ready to use your mobile suit for Celestial Being, now is the time to do it." Lichty told him.

"Really… okay, I'll do it." Rajoim exited and went back to the hangar to prepare to launch again.

"Is something bothering him? He seems… less Rajoim-like." Lasse asked Feldt.

(…Rajo-kun…) she thought to herself.

Ptolemaios: Corridor…

"I'm launching with you guys." Rajoim said to the other two in front of him.

"That's great Rajoim." Allelujah said to him with a smile. The Meister was much taller than him, now that he thought about it. He was the tallest out of all the Meisters, but he also was on of the mysterious ones.

"As long as you don't get in our way. Veda has already included you in the mission's roster. Be thankful." Tieria said to him. He noticed how Tieria somehow looked a lot like a girl. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry for pushing you guys too hard." Sumeragi called out as they passed her in the corridor.

"Nah, it's no problem. This is the reason we're Gundam meisters right?" Rajoim called out.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tieria said.

"So strong…" Sumeragi commented.

"I do not believe we are weak." Tieria continued.

"That's just your youth talking…" Sumeragi said out of earshot.

"Okay, we're going." Allelujah said, bringing their conversation to a close. The three of them went to their respective mobile suits. As Rajoim got to the launch deck, he thought about what he'd seen back at the training area.

"I… I won't… let that happen…" he thought to himself. He looked at the Earth as the three of them launched and headed towards Setsuna and Lockon.

HRL Orbital Satellite…

"Sir! Objects entering earth's atmosphere!" one of the crew members shouted. They were magnified on the screen.

"Those are Gundams…"

"Lieutenant Colonel sir!" the soldier saluted.

"So those things can enter the atmosphere by themselves…? Where are they headed?"

"Estimating their drop point… They're going to southern India, Ceylon Island. That's our territory sir!"

"So, they really will intervene with force…" the Lieutenant Colonel said to himself.

En Route to Ceylon Island…

The 3 Gundams entered the Earth as their GN fields protected them from the intense heat. They put the GN particle distribution back to normal after they had completed the entry. Before them stood the vast blue ocean of Earth. Rajoim couldn't help but feel nostalgic about it.

"They're here Setsuna! Allelujah and Tieria!" Lockon radioed to his partner.

"Right, confirmed… There's another one beside them? It is also distributing GN particles…!" Setsuna said, surprised by the presence of another GN Drive.

"Must be that mobile suit in the hangar, they already completed the tuning I guess." Lockon said.

"Once we rendezvous with Setsuna and Lockon we will begin the first phase, alright Rajoim?" Allelujah told newly appointed Meister.

"R-Right…" the boy answered.

Ceylon Island Outer Region…

"Rajoim? You're the new Meister Sumeragi mentioned?" Lockon asked him.

"Yeah, I am." He answered. They were slowly heading towards their destination as they made idle chit-chat.

"To think there was a unit besides the Gundams produced with a GN Drive." Setsuna commented.

"You guys remember what Sumeragi-san said? Take action based on what she said. I'll be expecting a decent performance." Lockon said to the team.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Rajoim told the older Meister.

"I'll be methodical." Tieria said.

"Right Right… Hey, Setsuna, you listening? Setsuna? Setsuna!" Setsuna was only paying attention to the ongoing violence. The old type of mechs were battling each other with one side obviously winning. He was reminded of the hardships he had during childhood, and how he was saved by the O Gundam. He narrowed his eyes and gripped tightly at the controls.

"Setsuna! Respond!" Lockon shouted again.

"Gundam… I am Gundam!" Setsuna charged in breaking the team's formation.

"H-Hey! Setsuna!" Lockon calling out but didn't get a response.

"You can babysit him." Allelujah proceeded to his own bombing operation.

"Commencing Intervention Maneuvers." Tieria also went on his own mission.

"Guess it's just us and Setsuna huh?" Rajoim said.

"Seems so… *sigh* that kid…"

"Unlucky! Unlucky!" his Haro chirped.

"I know… I'll be sniping, Haro you take care of evasion!" They both chased after Setsuna. The Exia shot at an HRL mobile suit, taking its arm out. He deployed his GN Sword and got behind the one trying to catch him off guard and sliced it in two. He took out one unit after the other. A sniper mobile suit shot at him, but he wasn't even scratched. Dynames proceeded to snipe at the said unit and its team, destroying them fairly quickly. Kyrios carpet bombed the HRL's deployment base stationed at Ceylon, wiping the base out. Tieria as well shot down his own target, an entire navy ship in only one blast.

"So this is war…" Rajoim said to himself, shooting at another mobile suit.

"A lot of people are dying…" He took out his Zweihander.

"… But it is needed for this good for nothing world to change!" He slashed at the surrounding suits cutting them all in half.

"Thank you for the support, we'll take it from here!" the losing side got the guts to try and attack the HRL as they fled. Rajoim saw this and slightly hesitated, but wiped the losing side's mobile suits out as well.

"... Huh… so this is… being a Gundam Meister… I think I know how Setsuna feel's now…" Rajoim said to himself looking on the carnage in the battlefield.

JNN News Reporting Head Office…

"We've found him Ms. Kinue! Aeolia Schenberg…" a man told a brown haired woman.

"But he's been dead for 200 years…" Kinue Crossroad, reporter for JNN as well as Saji's sister looked into the details. They overheard another reporter saying what happened on Former Sri Lanka, Ceylon Island.

"They attacked both sides… They're just making them enraged even more… Celestial Being… What are they thinking…?" she wondered to herself. She thought of the possible reason they could have in fighting the world.

"Can this really be done…? The eradication of war…"

*Various Areas.*

"Do they really think intervening once will end a 300 year war…?" the Lieutenant Colonel of HRL asked his subordinate.

-0-0-0-0-

"Not only once, we'll intervene as many times as we need to." Wang Liu-Min said to herself.

-0-0-0-0-

"Until the war is over, until the hatred is pointed towards us." A man in an orange business suit told himself.

-0-0-0-0-

"That is… Celestial being... The pain that comes with change…" Sumeragi said as she drank a bottle of Alcohol.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the Operation Area…

"Where's Exia? He wasn't killed was he?" Allelujah asked.

"He went ahead of us, he has his own concerns." Lockon told his team. Little did the others know that Exia would face a Union enemy on his way back alone.

As Setsuna broke away from the others, a blip came up on his screen. An enemy unit was headed his way, and fast.

"It's a Flag." Setsuna calmly said, he charged at it with his blade, and he clashed with the Union Army mobile suit, Flag. The Flag transformed in mid-air from its plane form to its mobile suit form and slashed at the Exia with its plasma saber.

"Nice to meet you Gundam." A blonde-man said to himself as he clashed with the Exia. The two broke off and flew away from each other, thinking of what to do next.

"My name's Graham Aker, the man whose heart was stolen by your presence!" The pilot shouted, preparing to clash again with the Exia.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Changing World

Gundam 00  
Chapter 3 – The Changing World  
Rajoim (Ra-ho-eem) is mine. And the Hpares (Hi-pa-rez). And what it will become. You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEEEEE!

The ocean was colored by the setting sun. Its slight crimson glow gave off faint warmth. He could somehow feel it. Rajoim took a deep breath. He could still feel his hands shaking from the slight nervousness he'd felt earlier. The feel of killing other human beings. All of them with a family they'd wanted to see. A family they would go home to, protect, and love. But he took it away from them. One swing of his blade, one shot from his rifle. Human life is truly a fragile thing. He stayed silent on their journey back to the hideout.

It was night already once they landed. They all got off their mobile suits, save for Setsuna, who broke off with the others after the last operation. "Well, its Setsuna," Rajoim thought to himself, "so he's probably alright." He had always wondered what kept his teammates going. Their past lives were mysterious to him, as his was to them. But on the day he met them, he knew he could count on them.

While the others headed towards the shelter, he stayed behind to look up at the night sky. Somehow, he felt the world could be this peaceful all the time.

"That's why I joined Celestial Being." He said to himself quietly. Rajoim just stood there for a few minutes, while the others looked at him, a bit concerned.

"What do you think is going on in his head right now?" Allelujah asked the other two Meisters. Tieria looked at Rajoim, unmoved by the boy's troubled look.

"If he cannot handle being a Gundam Meister, he should quit while he has the chance." Tieria said coldly, and walked away to his quarters. Lockon sighed. He walked towards Rajoim through the foliage ever-present on the island. Even though it was dark, he could see his eyes. They'd changed somehow. He was slowly maturing.

"Oi, Rajoim. If you stay up too late you're gonna catch a cold." Lockon said. Rajoim turned around in slight surprise. He could see the older Meister through the dark night. He looked so strong, with a purpose in life. He looked up to him like a brother he'd never had. Flattered for Lockon's concern, he reassured him he would go inside soon.

"Alright then. Remember, we get up early tomorrow. We're going to see Tieria off at the HRL Orbital Elevator." Rajoim only nodded in reply. As Lockon walked off, Rajoim looked at the moon. It was almost a full moon that night. In the coming days, it would change its shape.

"Like how the world will change because of us..."

_**Union Air Transport…**_

"You really are unpredictable." A bespectacled man told his friend. Graham cussed silently as he sat down on a chair.

"I lost my rifle to that guy Billy, I'm going to have to write a report about this." Graham said, a little annoyed. He had lost his rifle to the blue mobile suit only known as 'Gundam'. He had clashed with the blue and white mobile suit over the ocean just before his rifle was tossed aside into the ocean. The Gundam retreated after that, and now they were pursuing it.

"Don't worry, the data we've acquired is more than enough even if the Flag was lost. Some light might be shed after the analysis on the paint the Flag acquired upon contact with the Gundam." Billy reassured him. Graham still looked annoyed, but then his face changed into that of pondering.

"Still, the pilot of that thing was certainly young." Graham said. "I could feel his emotions from his suits' movements." Certainly young, he thought. Not more than eighteen years old. An announcer's voice sounded over the speaker. They had lost sight of the Gundam.

"How cruel, he left us behind." Graham laughed.

_**JNN Headquarters…**_  
The personnel of the JNN have been working on acquiring data and clips on the Gundams for some time. Until now they haven't had any luck. The head of the department told the staff to keep a slot open for the HRL's chairman's broadcast. Kinue Crossroad on the other hand was also busy with her own work.

"Aeolia Schenberg, a 'king' of the 21st century's inventors, advocate of studying solar electricity generation. He only continues to exist in name… I can understand that he would be the head of Celestial Being… given his skills and finances… But why now…? 200 years later…?" she wondered.

_**HRL Orbital Elevator…**_

The Meisters arrived at the HRL airdock and waited for their only remaining member. The others looked calm about it, given that he was late and all. After a few more moments of waiting, Setsuna came through the doors._**  
**_  
"You're late you hard – headed kid." Lockon called out to Setsuna. He took a seat between him and Rajoim at the circular table they were sitting at.

"I thought you got killed or something." Rajoim joked. Setsuna eyed him with the same unreadable eyes he's ever had. He must have something on his mind, Rajoim thought.

"Did something happen on your way back?" Allelujah asked. Setsuna looked up slightly.

"I sent the report to Veda already." He replied in a calm tone. Tieria eyed him with that stare of his. He never seemed to like Setsuna, for some reason.

"I'll have a look at it later." Tieria said.

"Whatever." He replied. The tension at the table was rising. Rajoim felt like he was in the middle of a war zone.

"I-It's just a good thing we're safe." Lockon interrupted.

"We'll leave space to you I guess Tieria." Rajoim said to him. Tieria looked indifferent.

"I will follow orders," he looked at Setsuna briefly. "though, I have my doubts." The waiter appeared with their drinks.

"Milk?" Setsuna asked within earshot. Rajoim laughed slightly at it, but he soon found out his was the same.

"Hey, me too!" Rajoim exclaimed. He looked at Lockon with an annoyed stare.

"Kids should get strong bones. It's on me." Lockon said jokingly.

_**Near the docking area…**_

"Can the Gundams really be transported through here?" Allelujah asked. He was a little worried about the Virtue being seen.

"Nothing to worry about, they're in with the colony development materials, if the weight is similar, and it gets through boarding, there may as well be no checks, especially here." Lockon reassured him.

"I guess it would be a problem if it didn't, without the Gundams the Ptolemaios would have limited operation time, the only five solar reactors---" Setsuna interrupted him.

"Allelujah, don't talk about our secrets here." Allelujah apologized.

"*sigh* Setsuna, always so uptight." Rajoim commented. They saw Tieria's train leaving, and they went on their way themselves.

"Let's go home!" Lockon shouted.

"I wish we had a bit of a break…" Allelujah said. They all walked out of the airport.

"Gotta strike while the Iron's hot. The world won't accept us the first or second time." Lockon said. Behind them, there were HRL officers waiting to accompany a Lieutenant Colonel to somewhere.

_**With Saji and Louise…**_

"Why is History required for Engineering? They're just finding ways to give us something to report…" Saji sighed. He never knew college was going to be this problematic.

"The technological reform from this point on will center around the maintenance of orbital elevators and development of colonies. I guess it's needed to understand other nations' engineers. Didn't they say that at the beginning?" Louise laughed. Saji smiled at his girlfriend for a moment.

"I understand but---" He was interrupted by her.

"That's why I was able to study here." She said, with a slight pout on her face.

"I appreciate that too." Saji said to Louise.

"Really…?" Louise said. Saji looked at her, puzzled.

"My study here ends in two years." She said, failing to look at him in the eye. Saji was surprised for a moment. Louise was acting all sentimental.

"E-Eh? What's this all of a sudden?" he asked her. She looked at him now, her eyes gleaming with intent.

"Do you think of the future Saji?"

"Uh, kinda…" he said, scratching the back of his head. Saji knew where this was going.

"Am I in it?" Saji was a bit shocked when she asked the question. He tried to search for the right words to say.

"Yeah, sort of." He answered smiling back. Louise huffed all of a sudden and stormed away from the table.

"H-Hey! Louise!" She didn't turn around. "*sigh* girls."

"This is where you're supposed to chase me." She shouted all of a sudden before turning around and walking again.

"Ah--Right!" he ran after her.

_**HRL Ceylon Deployment base…**_

The HRL had recovered one of the Gundams' missile chambers. They were currently examining it and trying to find anything that could help them. Lieutenant Colonel Sergei was overseeing the entire operation. He watched as the scientists ran back and forth while carrying equipment to examine the massive missile chamber. He finally got tired of waiting and went to ask someone.

"Did you find out anything?" Lt. Colonel Sergei asked the soldier beside him.

"Indeed, you there." The soldier motioned for the scientist to come to their position.

"Explain the situation to Lt. Colonel Sergei." The scientist flipped through his notes.

"Certainly, this is a bombardment option for a mobile suit, it is made from E-Carbon, a new material, but we could not find new technology in it's the structure." He said as he read through the report.

"What about the missiles?" Sergei asked.

"Yes. They were 300kg guided types. But there is no nation or sign to who the manufacturer is." The scientist said.

"So… they are producing these independently. If possible, I would like to capture one of them." Said Sergei, his eyes motioning over to his heavily armored unit.

_**South Africa, Mining Location…**_

Celestial Being is beginning armed intervention on the civil war concerning gaining rights to mine mineral resources. Lockon was on site and was proceeding to fire warning shots at the mining mobile suits.

"Hurry up and disarm… Or else I'll have to snipe you." Lockon continued a barrage against small industrial units, and they soon ran away.

"They ran! They ran!" his Haro shouted happily.

"*sigh*, good." He sighed in relief.

"That's good! That's good!" it chirped again.

_**South America, above Taribia…**_

Kyrios was circling over a field. He waited for half an hour, enough time to let the people near the area evacuate to a safe place.

"Half an hour has passed since I began circling. Warning complete. Commencing operation." The Kyrios moved in for the kill. Allelujah dropped bombs onto a field, as bystanders watched their crops burn. Once the last of the bombs were dropped, he sped away from the site as the crops burned in the fire.

"Objective 97.23% complete. Mission Achieved. Heh, if it's going to be like this I'll do it anytime." Allelujah said to himself.

_**No. 7 Deployment Area, Ceylon Island…**_

"Exia, taking out mission objectives." Setsuna dashed towards the Tierens and dispatched one quickly. A shot was fired from behind but he nimbly evaded to the left and slashed the other Tieren in two.

"First phase complete… Huh?" something came up on radar. A brown Tieren shot at Setsuna, who quickly dodged. The Tieren landed in front of him.

"So that's a Gundam…" an HRL soldier said to himself. He let go of his gun and reached for a blade behind him and readied himself.

"Throwing away his firearms…? Is he testing me?" Setsuna readied his GN Sword.

"Show me your resolve in eradicating war!" the Heavily Armored unit advanced, in which Setsuna passed underneath it's arm and sliced it off. The soldier turned his Tieren around and grabbed the Gundam's head, readying to crush it.

"That head is mine!" he shouted as the grip on the Exia grew tighter. Warnings flashed over his HUD that the head unit had too much pressure on it, and Setsuna knew he had to think fast.

"I won't let you!" Setsuna removed his shield and reached for a beam saber and he cut off the Tieren's arms. With another swing, the legs were cut off and it crumbled to the ground. He removed the Tieren's arm from Exia's head.

"Don't touch me." Setsuna said, looking onto the the fallen Tieren.

_**Philippines, Manila HRL base…**_

"Damn it...!" Rajoim growled as he dispatched two ground Tierens.

"Why do these people also have to suffer…?!" he shot at more advancing Tierens. He shot two down as the other five tried to charge him.

"I'm going to change all of it… Change the world!" he unsheathed his Zweihander, and slashed wildly, slicing what it came in contact to. The final wave of Tierens surrounded him, but he quickly slashed in a circle, and they all crumbled to the ground.

"I will… change it for the better, so no one will have to die… not because of some stupid war." He said as he looked upon the defeated Tierens. He looked at the sky. It was almost night-time.

_**Back in space…**_

Tieria and Virtue returned to the Ptolemaios and docked, as a device clamped onto its back to extract some of its GN energy. Tieria got off and proceeded to the bridge.

"How was the mission?" Tieria asked. He was met by Sumeragi's satisfied face.

"Completed without incident. Hurry and let's have a toast" The Captain replied.

"I must respectfully decline." He said, walking out after he finished.

"Aw, you're no fun." Sumeragi sighed.

_**With Saji… again…**_

"Um… Are you my neighbor?" Saji asked someone, as he was about to unlock his door. He didn't see his neighbor often, and now he got a good look at him. He was probably still a teenager, and he looked foreign for some reason.

"I'm Saji Crossroad, I live here with my sister." He motioned for a handshake.

"… Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna proceeded inside.

"Well, he doesn't seem very sociable." Saji sighed. He walked into his apartment.

"I'm home!" he called out as he got inside. He saw his sister putting on some shoes.

"What? Work?" he asked. She was always so busy these days, he thought she could catch a break sometime.

"Sorry, they called me out. I've been busy lately because of Celestial Being." Kinue said while putting on her other shoe. Saji had heard that name before.

"Them again---?"

"Make yourself some dinner 'kay? See you." Kinue walked out the door.

"Right…" his cell rang as he got into the living room.

"Hello Saji?" Louise was on the other side of the line.

"What's wrong Louise?" he asked her.

"Turn on the news!"

"What?"

"Just turn it on!" she commanded. He did as he was told.

_**Hpares cockpit…**_

The news woman was on the air as Rajoim watched from his mobile suit's cockpit.

"The Terrorist Group called Real IRA, has just announced that they will stop all their activities." She said as pictures of the IRA flashed on-screen. Another newsman spoke.

"Due to this, a war that has continued for 400 years is finally over, and a new road to peace has opened." Rajoim turned off the news broadcast. He leaned back on his seat.

"This means… the world is changing now…" Rajoim sighed to himself.

"But… How will this affect everything else from now on…" he asked himself as the full-moon outlined his Gundam, reflecting it on the water. On the head unit, the word Hpares was spelled backwards.

_**To be continued.**_

_**Author's notes:**_ Gah, third chapter hehe Trying to incorporate a more detailed story-telling, because the previous ones sounded like I was just narrating the episode. I actually posted this on deviantart a whiles back. I'm revamping all the chapters since chapter one, so you guys have been reading the more updated version of my fan-fics. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4: Child of War

Gundam 00  
Chapter 4 – Child of War (I'm straying from the episode titles. I'm doing it my style now. Meaning more some scenes on my character for a while.)  
Rajoim is MINE. Hpares and what it will become also are mine. Everyone else belongs tah Sunrise. if you still don't know how to pronounce his name it's RA-HO-IM. His mobile suit is HI-PA-REZ.

_**South China Sea, Philippine Borderline…**_

"*sigh* Well some people hate us now don't they…" Rajoim said to himself, watching the HRL leader report the casualties they've experienced due to their repeated intervention, stating that they are only terrorists and will act accordingly.

"Terrorism? I don't think we'd go that far now… Right Hpares…? Heh…" He listened to the report once again.

"If you guys plan to fight us we'll just keep killing off your men one by one… To eradicate war… That's what we're here for…" his com-link beeped. It was Sumeragi.

"Rajoim… Ah… Roger… I understand… Yes, Sumeragi-san." His mobile suit hummed to life and dashed out of the water. He looked at the horizon, his eyes set on his home country.

"…" he faced the other way and flew off.. His counry slowly faded into the horizon.

"Hpares, rendezvousing with the others."

Ptolemaios Bridge…

"What did Rajoim say?" Christina asked their captain.

"He's headed to the others already…" Sumeragi slightly had a look of concern.

"Sumeragi-san? Did Rajo-kun say anything else?" Feldt asked.

"It seems his country is tearing itself apart… he doesn't take it lightly…" Sumeragi said.

"His Bio did say… he becomes a bit too emotional at times… unstable even…" Lasse cut in.

"If he can't handle being a Meister he should back down now." Tieria commented. They heard Rajoim's voice over the com-link.

"Sumeragi-san, you forgot to put the line down…" they were all shocked when they heard him.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Sumeragi said,

"Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…" and they heard him cut the line himself.

"It seems his personality is becoming… different." Lichty said.

"To be so young and at war already…" Sumeragi quietly said. "War changes people... You shouldn't push yourself… Rajoim…"

Gundam Hiding Spot…

As the repair Haros did maintenance work on the mobile suits, Allelujah and Lockon were having a conversation about the declaration of the Real IRA.

"Of course I heard about the ceasefire." Allelujah told Lockon.

"Some countries are in favor but I'm thinking that won't last long." Lockon said.

"They're going to fear armed intervention and make the first move. As soon as we're gone, they'll start up again, right?" Allelujah interrupted.

"Yeah, eradication of war isn't something that's done overnight. That's why you should rest while you can. It'll get hectic soon enough." Lockon continued. He walked out of the room having said that.

"Making the idea of peace come into fruition…" Allelujah gazed at his Kyrios. "The Gundams make that possible."

_**HRL Command Center…**_

"So how was it Sergei?" the commander questioned him. "You traded blows with the Gundam correct? What is your opinion on them?"

"In my honest opinion sir, no mobile suit can stand up to them." Sergei sternly stated.

"In your honest opinion eh? Then acquire a Gundam before the Union or the AEU get a chance." Sergei saluted with a loud yes sir. "I will allow you to choose who to put into a squad I will be creating for such a purpose, though there is one that I would like you to look after." A female soldier came inside.

"Second Lieutenant Soma Peers, Super Soldier No.1, sent here from the Super-Human Institute Technological Lab." the girl addressed them in an emotionless voice.

"Super-Human Institute…? I thought that was…" Sergei was interrupted by his superior.

"Apparently it was continued in secret, the higher-ups believe it is our ace against Celestial Being."

"As of today I am in your unit Lt. Col. Sergei. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said. (Her voice…) Sergei thought, (it's almost as if… she doesn't feel any emotion at all…)

"…You're too young for this…" Sergei said quietly, as he looked into Soma's blank eyes.

_**Civilian Park…**_

Setsuna looked at the people around him as he ate a hotdog he brought with him. The people were all at peace. A false sense of security. Plasma bullets ripped through the air, and crashed into the pavement. It was like a bomb went off, tearing the fountain in the middle apart, sending deadly debris to everyone who hadn't already been blown to bits by the blast. Everyone lay there, dead.

He had an interesting take of what could happen when you least expect it. He grew up as a soldier after all. He looked around again, and he saw the same smiling faces and hear the same happy voices. That was a pretty morbid thing to think of, he thought.

"Ah, it's you." A young man came up to Setsuna. It was his neighbor.

"Saji Crossroad." Setsuna said in an indifferent tone.

"Right, you remembered." He said, sort of flattered. Louise interrupted.

"Who's that?" she asked Saji. Saji turned to his girlfriend.

"Ah, my neighbor, um…" He couldn't remember his name, now that he thought about it. Satsuno? Setsuma?

"Setsuna F. Seiei." He said.

"Ah, right, sorry." Saji scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Saji! You promised to take me on a nice stroll today!" Louise huffed at him.

"Ah right, sorry. See you around Setsuna." And Louise dragged Saji off.

"Right…" Setsuna continued to eat his snack, still imagining what could happen at anytime there.

_**En Route to Hiding Spot…**_

FLASHBACK:

"You're pushing your luck kid." The instructor called out to Rajoim.

"*huff huff* I know… haha…" the ten year old got up from the floor and got back into the G simulator. It tested his body's endurance, and Rajoim knew he had to get used to speed if he wanted to become a Meister. He coughed up some blood.

"Isn't this a little too much? He's just a child…" another instructor asked.

"I know, but if he wants to become a Meister, he'll have to work hard. He already knows that." The other replied.

"You don't have to push yourself." Feldt told him over the com-link.

"Hah… Hah… I do… if I want to become a Gundam Meister…" the tired boy told her.

"You've lost a lot of blood, you need to rest." she told him, concerned.

"Hah… Meisters… persevere… that's what I know…" the young boy's resolve was clear, and the operator set the machine to a higher level. It stressed his body, and being at a fragile age of ten, even he knew it could result in horrible effects. But he did not give up. His 'will' could not be broken.

"I'm… going… to become… a MEISTER!"

FLASHBACK END…

A beep on his communication line snapped him out of his reminiscence.

"This is Rajoim… Taribia…? Now…? Alright, heading towards objective." He changed direction and headed towards Taribian Airspace. He breathed in deeply. The memories he's had of his training weren't the best, but it brought out the best in him. "Now," he thought to himself, concerning the matter at hand…" Rajoim looked at the data file he received. Taribia had severed its ties with the Union.

"Cutting off their relations with the Union…?" he sped off quickly towards the objective. He felt this similar pressure on his chest before. It wasn't literal, but it was like he was being crushed slowly. Because of his strenuous training, he had developed a chronic pain in his chest that comes with too much fatigue. He hadn't eaten in a while, and he couldn't sleep either. He'd never told anyone about it, as it would cause them to just worry about him even more. The pain slowly faded.

"I need to push myself... That is my way…"

Taribian Airspace…

"I'm here, damn it's starting already." Rajoim rushed into the battle, unsheathing his Zweihander. The startled Taribian units averted their attention towards to the Hpares. They shot at it but it didn't do any good, they tried to dash away but Rajoim caught up and slashed at the squad, destroying one after the other.

FLASHBACK:

"War is something that has been here ever since time began." Rajoim was listening to a conversation between Sumeragi and another young girl whom he only knew by name at present. He found it interesting that a girl would be willing to join a sort of military organization out of free will.

"Between warring packs of wolves, to small colonies of insects, and finally, the roar of bullets being ripped from the rifles of humans." Sumeragi continued. Rajoim just listened from behind the door, finding nothing to do other than that.

"And that is why Celestial Being was created, yes? To eradicate war from this world? As well as those who assist in war correct?" The girl asked.

"That is correct. You understand things better now Liu-Mei." Rajoim got up and left the two alone. The conversation was still ringing in his head.

"Eradicate war… stop all the killing… Celestial Being… no… I will help make it reality."

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people." A voice from behind startled him. It was that Liu-Mei girl.

"Come back here you eavesdropper!" he ran away as fast as he could. Women are scary when they're angry.

"Hah, Kids." Sumeragi sighed.

FLASHBACK END…

"… not as dramatic as I remember it…" brushing his thoughts aside, he continued his fight with the Taribians.

"Hpares, eradicating targets." The war continued as he spotted his fellow Meisters doing away with their enemies with ease. Lockon had quickly dispatched waves of them, Kyrios displayed extreme speed and deadly precision, and Exia showed raw tenacity and skill. Truly, they were the best of the best. Rajoim wasn't about to be outdone, and he quickly rammed into four mobile suits before skewering them on his Zweihander.

"The kid really is serious about being a Meister huh?" Lockon told the others.

"If he can't handle it he should back down before something happens." Allelujah commented.

"You guys seriously need to learn how to change the frequency of you com-links." Rajoim interrupted.

"Ah, sorry Rajoim. It's just we're not sure if a child's psyche can handle this kind of thing." Allelujah told the boy.

"You shouldn't underestimate us." Setsuna suddenly commented. He quickly cut two Taribian mobile suits with increased ferocity.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Allelujah sighed.

"Heh, its fine. Let's get to work then? Now." The battle raged on, as mobile suits were defeated one after the other, showing to the world the finesse and power that greatly outmatched all others, the power of the Gundam.

Soon the Taribians retreated, after a complete massacre of their forces. "I guess our work here is done eh?" Lockon said. They left Taribian air-space, and they went they're separate ways towards they're designated hiding spot.

"Soooo, I'm heading back with you guys right?" Rajoim sheepishly asked the two older Meisters.

"Yes oh lost sheep thou shall follow thine elders to salvation." Lockon said.

"Um, is that a yes?" Rajoim asked.

"That's a yes. I think." Allelujah replied. They sped off towards the hiding spot. They arrived by nightfall, and Rajoim went down to the shore as usual, as the other two went to their respective rooms. He dropped a pebble into the quiet and calm waters. He watched as the ripples slowly faded, and all he could think about how it reminded him of Celestial Being. The pebble is Celestial Being, and the ripples were they're actions to stop the useless wars, and the calm is the effect of their actions… through stopping war.

War.

It's all rooted in war. People lose their lives in war. People die for their beliefs in war. Was he going to end up like them? He didn't grow up in war like Setsuna, and he didn't want to pretend he understood how Setsuna felt. But now, he was experiencing it all, maybe to the extent of how Setsuna felt way back then. What would happen to him? Would he lose himself because of all the killing? Would he stay the same? At any rate, one thing was certain. He was slowly becoming a child of war.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Too Late?

Gundam 00  
Rajoim Kruez and Hpares is MINEZ everyone else belongs to Bandai.  
Chapter 5 – Truth Too Late?

_**One Year Ago…**_

"So I don't get my own Gundam yet?" Rajoim asked the other four meisters. Their Gundams were looming behind them in the hangar.

"You will, just not now." Lockon told the boy.

"There is a plan. And if you really were chosen by Veda you shouldn't worry." Tieria added

"Yeah yeah… alright…" Rajoim stayed behind, looking at the others' mobile suits.

"Tell me…" Setsuna stayed behind as well.

"Hm…?"

"What is your purpose? Why do you fight?" he asked.

"Well…" Rajoim stood silent for a while. What WAS his purpose? Was his purpose a valid reason so that he could fight?

"To stop everyone else's suffering. I don't want any more people to die. I don't think God put us on this planet to kill each other off." He replied.

"I see. Do you really think there is a God?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"Then why do people suffer so much. Haven't you asked yourself that before?"

"Well… God gave us the privilege of having free will. Our free will makes us who we are. It's also the reason why we have wars with each other. Our free will means that we can do anything we want to anyone we want. We could pick a fight with anyone for having different beliefs as another. We fail to understand each other…" Setsuna was a little surprised at Rajoim's views.

"So why do you still believe in God?" Rajoim looked at their reflections in the mirror for a moment. Compared to him, Setsuna looked much more like someone who was used to war. His eyes seemed to have a sort of piercing feeling to them. He'd been through a lot, he thought to himself. Rajoim sighed a bit and turned to face Setsuna.

"Faith… that's what drives most people to live each day. Faith in a better future. Faith that one day, the people of this world will understand one another. If having a little faith in an abstract idea called 'God' is what drives me each day, and it helps me protect those I hold dear, then I'll keep on believing. He put us on this Earth for a reason. That's why I believe in God." He paused for a while. "I think our reason for living is to stop war, right?"

"…" Setsuna looked at his Gundam, the Exia. He would use it as a tool to eradicate war. Soon, they would be fighting for their beliefs, for their lives, for the future.

"We'll all be counting on you when you get your own mobile suit Rajoim." Setsuna stretched his hand out. Rajoim was a little surprised at the gesture.

"You can count on me." He shook his hand. He could feel Setsuna's determination.

"I'm sure we can." The normally emotionless Setsuna for once smiled slightly. They both had their own duty to uphold. They vowed to, no matter what.

_**FLASHBACK END…**_

"Heh…" he walked along a strip of sand on the island. It was a way of passing time until he's given another mission. He spotted a sea shell in the white sand and picked it up.

"Well you look familiar." He took the sea shell hanging from his neck as well. They looked remarkably similar. A pinkish spiral sea shell.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"Wah!" Feldt tripped on some rocks as she got to the shoreline. Her knee was grazed.

"Really, can't you be a bit more careful?" Rajoim walked up to the girl. He saw her clutching the slightly bleeding knee.

"Are you okay?" Rajoim knelt down. She was beginning to sob.

"It… it hurts…" the 10 year old was about to cry. Rajoim got a piece of cloth from his pocket. He wrapped it around her knee. Feldt stopped crying for a moment, and looked at Rajoim. He just smiled at her.

"Better?" she gave him a slight nod.

"Th-Thank you, Rajo-kun…" she got up and began digging in the sand near the water. She returned to him with something in her hand.

"What's this Feldt-chan?" he asked her.

"A thank you gift." The girl smiled. She handed him a sea shell.

"It's pretty, thanks Feldt-chan!" he smiled back. They played at the beach until it was late. Feldt's maid told them they needed to go back already. After some failed complaints, they finally gave in. Once they got back to the mansion, Rajoim and Feldt went to their rooms for the night.

"I'm gonna need some string…" Rajoim went to his room and got some string and a needle. He carefully poked a hole through the small shell he had gotten from Feldt that day. He tied the string around the shell and made a necklace out of it.

"Hehe…" it was getting late. He clutched the shell in his hand as he drifted off into sleep.

_**FLASHBACK END…**_

He put the other shell in his pocket. He heard his com-link beeping.

"Rajoim… What…? No way…!" Rajoim ran back towards his Mobile Suit. Allelujah had gone back to space and Setsuna had arrived in his stead. There was a problem with a gravity block and now it's falling towards the Earth. Allelujah was headed there now, ignoring the supposed mission that was given to him.

"14 minutes…? Damn!" he got to the clearing that contained his mobile suit.

"GN System Repose Relieved, Priority, Rajoim Kruez!" A cable fell down to the ground and Rajoim got on it. The cockpit flung open. He got his suit and put it on as he switched on the Hpares. It hummed to life. Lockon opened communications with him.

"Sumeragi-san told me and Setsuna to stay here and prepare Dynames' long range rifle. An auxiliary booster is at the main camp. It won't allow you to equip any weapons due to its size. Once you get up there help in any way you can."

"Roger!" he flew towards their main camp, and saw the auxiliary booster on the equipment hangar. He stood in front of it. It was almost twice as long as the Hpares. How the hell do they keep these things hidden?

"Booster equip, Code: GN – 999 – Hpares" the Booster hissed forwards, and clamped onto the Hpares' back.

"Estimating coordinates…" Rajoim inputted the present location of the Gravity block and the speed and angle of its present course. In the span of six seconds, he had the coordinates. "Hpares, taking off!" the Hpares roared off the ground, the pressure it made him feel was excruciating.

"Gah…!" A few minutes of antagonizing boosting, he was out of Earth's atmosphere. Less than five minutes left.

"*cough* there it is…" he went towards it. It was huge, three gravity blocks side by side. The auxiliary booster ran out of particles, and he discarded it. Kyrios hadn't arrived yet.

"Damn it Allelujah…" He could see a Tieren trying to raise it by itself. His particles were becoming critical as well, if Allelujah were here, he would only need to lift it slightly and the Kyrios would push it out of the Earth's orbit. But there was no time to wait for the Kyrios. They had less than two minutes.

"*hah… hah…* I have no choice…" He sped quickly towards the under of the middle containter.

"Attention all passengers, please proceed towards the central container if you want to live. And quickly!"

_**Aboard the Gravity Block… **_

His voice echoed throughout the giant containers. The people inside were starting to have doubts.

"Is that a child? Is this a joke?!" everyone was in a panic. They could not leave their lives in the hands of a mere child.

"I'm with Celestial Being, you have to trust me! Head to the Central Block now!"

"I'll believe anything at this point! I'm outta here!" the people quickly hurried to the central containment block. Among those who were in a panic were Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy.

"Saji? Do you think we can trust that kid?" she asked him, already doubting their chances of survival.

"What else do you suppose? We have to. Like he said if we don't take that risk we'll die anyway." Saji told her.

"Can you stop being so negative? You're starting to make me worry…" She started to shake a little. She was very worried about their safety right now. Saji looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Louise…" she looked at Saji again. She didn't know if this was the right time to tell him, but they might die at any moment. To hell with timing, she thought.

"And Saji…?"

"Hm?"

"In case we don't survive… I wanted to tell you something…"

_**Nearing Point of No Return…**_

"So, even children willfully risk their lives for such a farce as peace…" he opened communications with Rajoim.

"Child, even if you try and lift this thing, it's too massive for even your Gundam's propulsion, more so that your unit is reaching its limit" He told him, noticing the thinning amount of the green particles of the Hpares.

"Hey, I don't expect to do this alone."

"Eh?" a reading came up on his radar. It was moving extremely fast.

"Another one?" Sergei asked.

"You got it. NOW, ALLELUJAH!"

"Roger!" Allelujah clamped the Kyrios' arms on the central block. A stunning array of green sparks emanated from the Kyrios. The block reached a stable orbit. A few moments passed and Rajoim expected Lockon to shoot at the massive thing. But something was wrong, nothing was happening. Rajoim frantically opened the communication line.

_**Back on Earth…**_

"Lockon? What's wrong?"

"System Error! System Error!" His Haro yelled.

"This is just going to take a few more seconds, hang on!" Lockon told Rajoim.

"This can't wait! Setsuna, clear the skies so Lockon has a clear shot when the problem is fixed!"

"What are you planning?" Setsuna asked.

"Just do it!"

_**Back in space…**_

"I can't let this fall to Earth. Too many people will die!" he pushed the Hpares into overdrive, making a spectacle of green sparks appear behind the mobile suit. The container tilted upwards only slightly. The energy gauge was going critical, and they were nearing the point of no return.

"Rajo-kun it isn't going to be enough! Stop or you won't have enough particles to re-enter earth!" Feldt radioed over the com-link. She was almost hysterical.

"You shouldn't worry about me! Don't fail me now, Hpares…!" the last few remaining particles of light left the mobile suit, buying enough time for Lockon to snipe one shot, and the empty right block fell into the atmosphere. A few moments passed, and the second shot hit at the left binding, and the left block separated from the central one. Shards of debris fell towards the Earth, and a stray shard rammed the Hpares with much force.

"Damn it…!" he braced himself. "Hope I have enough… to make a field…" the final amounts of energy formed around the mobile suit, making it safely through the re-entry point. A few moments later the last thing he saw was the Kyrios swooping downward towards him.

_**Ptolemaios…**_

"How is he?" Sumeragi asked Doctor Moreno. The doctor didn't seem too thrilled to deliver the news.

"It will take some time before he recovers. The strain of the consecutive Gs on his body had taken its toll. It would be wise halt his being a Meister. As a child, he's more fragile than Lockon and the others." Rajoim was lying down on the capsule-like bed.

"I don't think he'd like that Doctor Moreno." Sumeragi told him. The doctor furrowed his brow and looked at the boy.

"*sigh* It's your call. But I guess it's his call as well." Feldt came through the door. Sumeragi signaled the Doctor and her to go outside for a moment. They left Rajoim and Feldt alone. She walked up to the glass and looked at him lying there. She was mad at him…

"Idiot…! You should know when to stop pushing yourself… Now look what's happened to you… Idiot…" even if her words were harsh, she was worried beyond all belief about him. Her eyes were tearing up. She put her hand against the glass. He couldn't hear her right now. She wished he would have.

"Rajo-kun… you idiot…"

_**Ptolemaios Corridor…**_

"We should leave them for now." Dr. Moreno told the Captain.

"That would be a good idea." As they walked down the corridor, Ian came running towards them.

"Sumeragi-san! You have to see this!" Ian stopped in front of them, out of breath.

"What's happened?" she asked the mechanic. He motioned them to follow him. He led them to the hangar containing the Hpares.

"Look at this." They followed him to the terminal right outside the Hpares' hangar. A few pictures popped up on the screen.

"What's this about Ian?" Doctor Moreno asked. Ian brought up another few readings. He brought up a picture of the Hpares' head unit. A noticeable crack ran down the side of the 'eye'.

"I had a complete analysis run on the Hpares when it came back. The GN field didn't extend fully, and only the cockpit and below remained undamaged. Though the damage isn't extensive, the heat upon re-entry caused the glass of the optics to get warped, until it finally cracked all the way through." Sumeragi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'all the way through'?"

"Analysis of the broken piece of armor revealed it was coated with a kind of stealth material that made scanners read it as solid all the way through. That is, only when all parts are kept intact and no major damage is done to break through the entire sheet." He pointed to the long crack. "Now that it's broken, the scanner showed what this thing really is." Sumeragi couldn't stand the suspense.

"Well?" Ian smirked at her eagerness.

"I created a model of the head unit without the plating using the images we took. See for yourself." The image projected was a form the three of them knew too well. The face of a Gundam was staring back at them, and Ian couldn't help but smirk at his achievement.

"Now, the only problem is…" Ian scratched the back of his head. Sumeragi looked at the mechanic with some concern.

"What?"

"The only problem is that we can't remove the plating manually. There's a special lock that holds it tightly in place, similar to the Virtue's armor. Prying at it manually will risk the entire frame being destroyed." He said. He brought up another set of data.

"Upon thorough inspection of the controller in Rajoim's possession, it seems to contain encrypted data vital to this unit." Sumeragi had this look on her face. It was the look of worry.

"Does that mean…?" she trailed off. Ian looked at her.

"The only way we're getting it out of that plating, is for Rajoim to pilot it again." Ian stated. It would mean Rajoim would risk his health again. Doctor Moreno spoke.

"Why can't we let Setsuna or someone else put the controller in?" Ian shook his head.

"The unit has a genetic lock. It will only respond to its designated pilot."

"Why not override it?" Moreno asked.

"That won't work either. These units were specifically made so that outside tampering couldn't let anyone other than its pilot access it." After a few more failed arguments, they three left it as is, and decided that it should be left as is for now. Sumeragi walked down the corridor towards the medical bay again. She encountered Feldt along the way, her eyes still puffed up from a few tears. They passed each other without saying a word.

"Poor girl…" Sumeragi got to the medical bay, and Rajoim still lay there, motionless. He seemed stable now, but how much more punishment could he handle? He was a strong boy, but his body just can't keep up with him.

"Rajoim…" she pressed her hand against the cold glass. "Get well soon…"

_To be continued…  
_

**Author's Notes:** _… Yeah. Didn't see that coming didja? Maybe you did… Oh well. Damn, I'll have the next chapters up soon. I completely forgot about updating because exams were already starting when I started uploading. Okay then, off I go._


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Gundam 00  
Rajoim Kruez and Seraph is MINEZ everyone else belongs to Bandai. Oh, and its pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 6 – Awakening.

A field was before him. Something beautiful he'd never seen before. Rajoim breathed in the fresh scent of the wind. He envied it in a way. Always so free, not a care in the world.  
With all the freedom though, it could never stay in one place. It always carried itself along. It had to forget the things it had seen, and carry on the hopes and dreams of people on its shoulders to the highest of highs, hoping someone might hear them so that it could come true. It kept no close ties to any particular part of the world, because it knew it could never stay there forever.

"It's still nice to think that… maybe once in a while… the wind gets tired, and settles down somewhere for a while…" Rajoim quietly said as he sat down on the grass. He suddenly heard a loud rumble, and as he looked towards the sky, something like a meteor was headed towards the field in front of him.

"What the…?" Rajoim mumbled to himself. As the "meteor" got closer, he could barely make out the outline of a battleship.

"That can't be… could it…?!" before he could think about it anymore, the meteor impacted the ground. Rajoim covered himself with his arms as the explosion raged through the field. Before the explosion swallowed him too, something else impacted right in front of him, blocking off the inferno that headed towards him. As the dust cleared, the field had become a barren wasteland. The field was completely desolate. All traces of life were gone.

He went around the giant figure in front of him, ignoring it. As he looked towards the impact zone, he realized what had crashed.

"Ptolemy…?!" the mangled remains of the Ptolemaios was in front of him. Wait, what blocked off the explosion from him? Before he looked behind him, he saw something else that caught his attention.

"E-Eh…?" Surrounding the Ptolemaios were the remains of the Gundams. Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, Virtue… The Exia was missing its arms. The Dynames looked like it had been blown apart by gunfire. The Virtue lay there, most of its armor cracked and damaged. The Kyrios was missing its wings. He spun around to see the unit that had saved him. He didn't recognize it. It looked untouched by its fall. He eyed letters on its head. It was HPARES spelled backwards, making SERAPH. It was engraved in the middle of the V fin.

"What… What the hell does this mean…? Are they… Are they going to die just because of me too?!" he shouted at the Seraph. It remained silent, frustrating him even more. Why was this happening? He thought he was given a Gundam so that he could protect those he cared for. Does this mean the only people he'd ever considered to call family would die? He started muttering to himself.

"No… This won't happen again… not like before… I don't want to lose anyone anymore… This… THIS IS A LIE!!!!" The Seraph's eyes glowed bright green. Its dark red and green lined frame slowly rose into the air. A green trail spread from its GN Drive, splitting into six 'wings'. Four trails led to the other four mobile suits. Whatever was left of them rose into the air, and they all surrounded the Seraph. One trail surrounded him, and images of the entire crew appeared. Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah, Tieria, Sumeragi, Christina, Lichty, Lasse, Moreno, Ian… and Feldt. The others disappeared, leaving Feldt behind. She stood there, with her warm smile. Rajoim couldn't control himself.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!" he collapsed to the ground. Feldt approached him. She knelt down beside him, and he looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around him, calming him down. The Seraph suddenly sent out a loud wave, at least he thought it was loud. It caused him to tighten his arms around Feldt. He was afraid. What was that screech?

The last 'wing' rushed towards them. It passed through them both, with Feldt slowly disappearing. She held on to him even more, and he did the same, not saying a word. But he could hear something. He could hear… her thoughts? He couldn't hear it clearly. The GN Particles were rushing through him like the wind. It carried her thoughts to him, and it continued on, leaving her thoughts behind with him.

Before he could finally make them out, the entire field disappeared from under him, and he started falling. He looked up towards the Seraph, its wings still holding on to the four Gundams. It almost looked angelic, but it was against the sun, darkening its figure and giving it an ominous, demonic appearance. Rajoim felt fatigue overcome him as he continued to fall into the pitch-black darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rajoim's eyes shot wide open. What happened? A dream? Cold sweat ran down his face. He wiped it off. Where was he? Was he in the Medical Bay? How long has he been out? He pressed a switch inside his capsule-bed and it opened up with a hiss. He got up slowly, but he was still feeling a little dizzy from waking up. The Ptolemy suddenly rocked back and forth. Was that an explosion he'd heard? It rocked another time, and he knew exactly what was happening.

"We're under attack?!" he rushed to get out of the room he'd been sleeping in. His dark red pilot suit was right outside and he grabbed it while opening the Medical Bay's door. He started to head towards the hangar, grabbing on to the closest corridor handle he could see. He opened the door to the hangar and his Hpares was right in front of him. Curious, his controller was sitting right on top of the cockpit hatch. How'd that get there? He jumped to the Hpares' cockpit hatch and grabbed the controller. It was the only thing left during his time at the facility.

"GN Repose Relieved, priority, Rajoim Kruez." The hatch swung open and he sat down and secured himself in.

-0-0-0-0-0-  
_**  
Ptolemaios Bridge…**_

"Allelujah… Hurry… I don't want to die…" Christina held her head in her hands as she was panicking. The HRL had ambushed them during the Gundams' overhaul, and they were at a great disadvantage. Sumeragi had predicted the enemy's moves incorrectly. It had cost them valuable time. Three dozen Tierens were outside and toying with Exia and Dynames to buy time for the ambush forces to capture Kyrios and Virtue. Just as she had given up, Christina heard a familiar voice.

"You aren't going to die! Not now!" Christina looked up to the screen and she saw his face. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. He was starting to develop bags under his eyes… His eyes… they seemed as though they were changing… not anymore like the boy she came to know.

"Rajoim?!" Sumeragi shouted. The boy had snuck himself into his mobile-suit amidst all the commotion. Sumeragi couldn't help but worry about the boy's health.

"Yeah, it's me. Now open the damn hangar!" Rajoim demanded, his eyes narrowing. It scared them quite a bit. What's going on with him? Christina felt like she was about to cry from his outburst. Rajoim seemed to have noticed it.

"Christina I… I'm sorry…" He said. He swallowed hard. "… But they need my help. Open the hatch." he said again. Another explosion rocked the Ptolemy. Sumeragi looked at him sternly. She wasn't about to risk his health again.

"Rajoim, you had just come from a very deep coma, you don't even know if you can still pilot the Hpares, in the worst case scenario you could die----" He cut her off by slamming his fist on the control panel.

"Worst case scenario is that we could ALL die! Please… Sumeragi…" he pleaded. Sumeragi couldn't look him straight in the eye. Rajoim was losing his patience. He decided to make an ultimatum.

"Open it or I'm blowing it off." Sumeragi sighed. There was no stopping him now. He had made up his mind. Plus, if he decided to blow the hatch off it would leave them vulnerable to the enemy attack. She faltered with her words, but she decided they needed all the help they could get. Then she remembered what Ian told her.

"Rajoim, did you see the controller you brought with you those years ago on the Hpares' cockpit?" Rajoim was a little surprised at the question. What did that have to do with anything? He grabbed it from floating in the corner of the cockpit.

"Yeah, it's right here. Why?" he asked.

"Once you get outside, place it in the slot of your right control stick." He scanned the control stick mentioned. He removed his hand and saw a small slot where one end of the controller could fit in.

"Alright," he said. He looked up to face her. "Thank you, Sumeragi-san." He readied himself to launch. He breathed in deeply. How long has it been, really? It feels like forever. He gripped the controls tightly. Feldt came up on screen.

"Ready?" Feldt asked.

"As I'll ever be." He said in a monotone voice. Feldt could feel something was wrong. Before she could ask him anything, Sumeragi spoke up.

"Chris, lower the GN Field!" Sumeragi commanded. Christina shot up from her seat.

"R-Roger!" Christina tapped a few keys and the field outside lowered. The Hpares' container opened.

_**Space, Battlefield…  
**_  
"Tch, their toying with us…" Lockon said, trying to get a clear shot of the Space Tierens. They were circling the Ptolemaios, stalling them so that the HRL would be able to capture Virtue and Kyrios.

"We're wasting time." Setsuna said, trying to get close enough to slash away at a Tieren, or shoot them down at least. They noticed the Ptolemaios lowering the GN Field.

"Ptolemy what's wrong?!" Lockon radioed the bridge. He saw a container opening.

"The Hpares…? Rajoim…?" Setsuna muttered in surprise. Through the GN Particles he made out the silhouette of the Hpares.

"Hpares, taking flight!" the Hpares launched out of the Ptolemy in a beautiful array of green particles. Christina quickly closed down the GN field as soon as he was through. Rajoim headed towards the Exia not far from the Ptolemy. Feldt suddenly came up on screen.

"Are you sure you can handle this Rajo-kun?" she said over the com-link. Rajoim just smiled at her. She hadn't seen that since he was comatose. It comforted her to see he wasn't completely troubled. She felt relieved, if only a little.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me." He turned off the com-link and dashed towards some Tierens. The sudden acceleration of the Hpares was remarkable. He hadn't forgotten how to pilot it one bit. It caught his enemies off-guard.

"Take this!!!" He unsheathed the Zweihander, and slashed at the enemy mobile suits. He caught one of them, and in a few seconds, it was cut cleanly in half. The Tieren exploded on the spot, and the ensuing cloud covered the Hpares, its eyes glowing ominously through the smoke. The other Tierens dashed away to regroup.

The HRL Mobile Suits split up, half to the Ptolemaios and half to the Hpares. Rajoim knew what to do instantly. The Hpares broke through the smoke and sped past the Tierens.

"I'll lure them away." Rajoim said while evading the oncoming barrage of bullets. They chased him for a good 15 seconds. This was far enough, he thought. He took out the controller and removed his hand from the control stick. The slot was there, waiting for him to put the final piece of the puzzle in.

"Will this… awaken it…?" He placed the controller in the slot. The HUD lit up, and a screen appeared.

"GN-999 Seraph, continuing from 66.6% download time." A computer voice said. A download meter appeared at the lower left corner of his screen and slowly started to fill up.

"Here we go…!" he gripped the controls again and readied himself to dodge. The Tierens fired at him, and he evaded each shot with ease. He looked at the screen. It wasn't going to be completed any time soon. He turned around and broad-sided an oncoming Tieren. It was knocked back into one of its comrades, and the force from the blow crippled them both. 70%.

"Come on…! Come on!" The Tierens tried to use a tactical maneuver. Six of them surrounded the Hpares to try and over power it. Rajoim rammed through one of them and they were forced to break formation. The Hpares faced them all again. 73.4%.

"Bring it on!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**HRL Soldiers…**_

_A few hours earlier…_

"Are you sure this will work sir?" an officer asked Sergei. The Wild Bear of Russia could only hope that it would. He looked at his subordinate. First Lieutenant Ming. He was a promising soldier, and he had the heart for it.

"It will have to. Because the Gundams' particles disrupt communication, once a group of them go offline we'll be able to pinpoint their location." He looked at the hundreds of tiny duplex communication units on-screen. "We can't stage such a resource-draining operation like this again." After minutes of waiting, a group of the communication units became offline.

"Get ready for launch men. Today, we capture a Gundam!" Sergei rallied his troops and headed towards the hangar. Soma met him along the way.

"Second Lieutenant," Sergei started. Soma looked at her superior, and she could tell he was going to refer to what happened to the Gravity Block several weeks ago. She assured him it wouldn't happen again.

"My Tieren Taozi has been outfitted with special material that blocks out others' Quantum Brainwaves. That little incident won't happen again, sir." She said in her emotionless voice. Sergei sighed. She was always so serious about everything. He worried for her. She was very young, and he couldn't quite picture someone like her to be a vicious soldier. But, he kept all this to himself. He let her do what she wanted.

They had launched the operation Gundam Capture. Two Laoho battleships split from the fleet to meet the Giant and Winged Gundams. Mines were placed in a widespread area to interfere with Winged's flight-path and Special Cables and Gels were outfitted onto the Tierens that would encounter the Giant. Not so long after waiting for it to arrive, the mines detonated.

"There it is men. Let's get this over with!" Sergei's forces scrambled, and they surrounded the Winged. The Tierens fired carbon-nets over it, restraining it from trying anything. Suddenly, Winged's pilot screamed out in pain as Soma's Tieren approached it. Sergei recognized his voice.

"It's… that boy from the Gravity Block…" the other Tierens started to transport it back to one of the Laohos. A few more moments passed and it was safely in the docking bay of the battleship. Just as the Winged was put away, a wide pink beam sped past them. The Giant had arrived, and it hailed them with beam-fire from afar.

"It's still shooting even though it knows we've captured Winged…? Second Lieutenant!" Sergei called out. Soma came rushing from behind.

"Roger!" Soma's unit went ahead circled the giant mobile suit, shooting it at point blank with her cannon. The Giant's defensive shield deflected the shots, but it reeled back because of the close proximity. It fired its beam cannon, catching Soma off-guard.

"Damn…!" she cussed. Her Taozi's right leg was blown off. She backed off and Sergei ordered the other Tierens to assist Soma in capturing the Giant. They all surrounded it and readied for anything. Sergei hears something from the transmission within the Laoho, and he looked back to see the entire ship destroyed from the inside. Winged's pilot had awoken and unleashed hell upon the ship's crew. The Laoho soon exploded, costing them dearly.

"Tch… I've made a grave mistake…!" Sergei said to himself. He looked in the direction of the other Tierens circling his last resort. He had to make a gamble.

"I won't go back empty handed! Men, fire the cables! Its bazooka can't fire consecutively! Use that time to bind it!" They fired reinforced grappling lines towards their target, entangling it and preventing it from generating a shield. It tried to fire its bazooka again.

"I won't let you!" Soma's Taozi kicked its weapon away with the remaining leg. They fired fast-hardening gel onto its joints, preventing any further movement. Two more Tierens clamp onto its shoulder cannons to stop it from firing as well.

"Second Lieutenant, now!" Segei ordered. Soma readied her Taozi to deal the finishing blow. What happened next caught them all off-guard…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Back with Rajoim…**_

"Damn it I can't move!" Rajoim growled. He tried everything but it wouldn't budge. The unit suddenly went offline after hitting the 90% mark. The Tierens were slowly moving towards it, cautious of anything that might happen. He tried forcing all the command-overrides he knew onto the keypad. Nothing worked. All that remained was the download screen. 96.12%

"Move… MOVE!" He pleaded. The Tierens surrounded it and cautiously readied their capture nets. "Please… I don't want that to happen… not now… NEVER AGAIN!" 99.66%. The Tierens fired the carbon nets.

"100% complete," the Zweihander broke apart and the tip split in two, forming two blade-like parts. They aligned with slots on the lower legs and docked with it. The handle tucked itself into a cavity within the blade as it split into three sections and attached to the Mobile Suit's back.

"Commencing Override Code: Seraph" the computer's voice sounded. The Hpares' eyes glowed brightly, and GN particles surged from its GN Drive. It all happened so quickly, the carbon nets barely contacted with the Seraph before being blown away by the GN particles. The Zweihander on its back channeled its particles through each of them, forming six wings, seemingly wrapping itself in wings of GN particles.

The upper arms' armor shifted, revealing green-pulsing patterns that ran along both arms. The lower arms' armor extended downward, revealing the same green lines. The chest compartment opened up to show the signature green 'orb'. The lower legs' armor underwent the same change as the arms, revealing more green-pulsing patterns along the legs. The head unit's 'mask' broke away, the antenna on top had split to form the signature V, and the side masks grew longer backwards. The wings 'retracted' and revealed the transformed mobile suit to his enemies. "GN-999, Seraph, override, complete.

Rajoim didn't remain awe-struck for long. He dashed to the right and kicked at the Tieren closest to him. The blade of the Zweihander that was attached sliced cleanly through the suit. He ran a check up on his weapons. Apparently the Leg Blades also turn into Beam Rifles.

"Okay…!" the blades detached and the handles deployed, as well as the trigger. He grabbed one with each arm.

"Take this!!!" he fired a volley of shots at the Tierens. It had caught them all off guard. He shot two down. He returned them back into the legs, and there was one last weapon to use.

"A new Zweihander…?" The 'wings' deployed, releasing a short burst of the same six-wing GN pattern as they did. Extensions of the blade shot out once it formed into a sword, elongating the Zweihander into a thinner, more graceful version of its former, bulky self. As he grabbed it beams emanated from its edges.

"You're…!" he slashed away at the Tierens "…DEAD!!!" Two Tierens were sliced in half at once, which reduced his pursuers to thirteen mobile suits. A retreat signal was seen, and the remaining Tierens complied. The Tierens dashed passed him, and he let them go, mostly due to exhaustion. That pain in his chest was back. He couldn't breathe.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Sweat ran down his face. As his pulse slowed down, the pain slowly disappeared. He could see the other Tierens avoiding him, and sped past him after the others he'd just fought. The Ptolemaios with the Exia weren't far behind. Feldt opened the com-link.

"Rajo-kun, are you alright…? Is that…?" Feldt saw that his Gundam had changed shape. Green lines pulsed throughout its body, and the name Seraph was etched onto its V-fin. The Zweihander reverted to its original state, and Rajoim mounted it back onto the Seraph's back. Another quick pulse of the six-wing pattern emanated from it. After that, the wings converged into one on its back, taking a shape similar to Exia's GN sword.

"I-I'm fine…" she could sense something was wrong with him. He followed the Ptolemaios with Exia to their comrades. Luckily both of them were safe.

"That's… Nadleeh…" The Virtue had purged its armor, revealing the Gundam Nadleeh underneath. Tieria had been forced to use it so early on. The plans have been warped. Even Kyrios wasn't moving normally as it headed back towards them. Something must've happened to them both. Rajoim looked at all of his comrades. They were tired, they were troubled, but for now, they were all safe.

"But… for how long…?"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note: Finally!!!! 6**__**th**__** Chapter. I'm sleepy. It's 12:30am here. I'm going to sleep now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7: Project Seraph

Gundam 00  
Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 7 – Project Seraph

"Seraph… assigned number GN-999, close combat and a long range wipe out prototype… That's all the data we could collect?" the Haros chirped yes in unison.

"Armaments… GN Beam Zweihander… Its solid blade is used against those who can use GN fields. GN Blade Pistol found on the shins are used as dual beam pistols as well as daggers or shin blades. The blades are also aligned with GN particles..." Ian noted the similarities in supposed role with multiple suits, such as the Exia, but being a wipe out type like the Virtue? He couldn't figure out how. The weight however, suggested it was nearly as heavy as the Virtue.

"That being the case… where could all this weight be coming from…?" the frame of the suit itself was not heavy. Analysis of each piece of armor by the Haros indicate it being the same weight as that of Exia or Kyrios. But indications in the Zweihander are leading him to believe that's where all the weight is coming from. As the Haros scanned over the Zweihander, a huge amount of condensed particles were detected at its core.

"What is this…?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Rajoim?" Lockon called out.

"Hm?" Rajoim said as stopped walking down the corridor. The tall brown-haired Mesiter was behind him already as he looked back. By the look on his face, it seemed he was worried.

"You sure you're ok now…?" Lockon slowly said. He eyed the boy from head to toe. Everything seemed to be normal. He looked like he needed a good night's sleep though.

"I'm fine." Rajoim answered firmly. He turned around and floated down the Ptolemaios' corridor.

"On the outside… But I'm sure you have some things to think about… don't you?" Lockon said quietly, as he watched the boy slip out of his sight.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

----You could die, do you understand that…?---- Rajoim pondered on Sumeragi's words as he slowly floated away from the older Meister.

"Dying… everyone dies at some point… don't they…? Why should I care…? I have people that I want to protect… Doesn't she understand that…?" Feldt emerged from one of the doors ahead. She slowly approached Rajoim, and they stopped in front of each other.

"Rajo-kun… I-----" Rajoim cut her off.

"I'm fine." He growled. Feldt looked rather hurt.

"…I'm sorry." Rajoim said within earshot. His best friend leapt at him. He slowly hugged her back.

"Please, PLEASE just don't get hurt like that again… please…" she stammered. He'd never seen Feldt like this. It was pretty nice getting to hug the real thing, not just in that dream he had… or rather nightmare.

"Don't worry, I won't." his serious demeanor slowly faded. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"So, what's this Alleujah told me about you and Lockon sharing a moment?" Feldt pushed him back. He was stifling his laughter as he saw how she'd reacted.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_Just a few minutes earlier…_**

Rajoim breathed in deeply as he sat there in his cockpit. He had just finished docking with the Ptolemy, right after all the others. It was rather cramped in the hangar though. Since the Ptolemy only had four containers for the Gundams, one container was specially built to accommodate the Hpares--- now the Seraph--- and the Exia. Still, it was a pretty tight fit. He decided he should get out of the Hangar before he gets too claustrophobic. The hatch opened with a hiss.

Some Haros started to run scans on the Seraph. That's expected, he thought. It was technically a new Suit. He floated towards the door to the corridors. As soon as he got through, he met Allelujah outside. The older Meister greeted him with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Rajoim shrugged.

"Fine, I guess." Allelujah looked like he was hiding something from him. Allelujah was just staring at him.

"What?" Rajoim asked. Allelujah let out an awkward laugh. He told him he saw Lockon and Feldt have a sort of moment before the entire ambush thing. Blackmail material, Rajoim thought. Allelujah said he had something to do and quickly walked away.

"That was strange…" Rajoim brushed the thoughts off and continued down the corridor. He met Tieria along the way, who looked like he'd just cried.

"Tieria…?" the purple-haired Meister didn't seem to notice him and just continued floating down the corridor.

"I guess I shouldn't pry…" He met several other crewmates along the way, who all asked if he was fine. He gave them all the generic 'Yes I'm fine' before quickly floating away. The question started to annoy him.

"Argh… if anyone asks me that again I'll…" he spied Lockon out of the corner of his eye while rounding another corner.

"I just hope he doesn't ask me that again…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

And yet he still asked him the question. He sighed, and then turned to face Feldt, who was wondering why he sighed just now.

"C'mon, don't be shy, tell me already. *pffffft…*" she hit him hard on the arm. She had good power, he gave her that.

"Jerk !" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oho, what's this? Has the stoic Feldt Grace's heart been stolen by a dashing man reducing her attitude to that of a love-struck, in-denial adolescent?" he dodged some more punches she tried to throw at him. A pair of hands caught Feldt's as she tried to swing again. Rajoim couldn't help but laugh.

"Speak of the devil…" Rajoim smiled. Lockon caught Feldt's hands right before she could smack him again.

"That's enough you two, Feldt, you need to report back to the bridge and YOU need rest." Lockon said. He dragged Rajoim away. As they passed Feldt, he could feel the tension between the two of them.

(You tell him anything so help me Rajoim Kruez-----!)

(Ohhh I'm so scared….!) They whispered more remarks as they passed each other. Lockon sighed.

(One minute he's all moody the next… Hahhh, I don't get this kid… Still, he seems more… mature now…) Lockon thought as he looked back to the boy he was dragging. He was sticking his tongue out at Feldt, who did the same.

(… Then again…) Lockon laughed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Sumeragi-san?" Sumeragi turned around. Christina was passing a bottle to her.

"We can't have you passing out now can we?" she thanked the girl as she floated away. Sumeragi gulped down on the water bottle. She could appreciate something other than wine right now, and she welcomed the refreshing feeling it brought to her. For a small moment, she broke away from the troubles of being a member of Celestial Being. Her moment of solace didn't last long, as she remembered her duties.

"Lichty, how are the repairs on the Gundams doing?" she asked the helmsman.

"Everything's going smoothly so far-----" Lichty suddenly clasped his earpiece. Ian was sending him a message.

"Sumeragi-san, Ian wants to see you in the hangar right now." Sumeragi blinked.

"Tell Ian I'm coming." Lichty nodded as she got up from her chair. As she floated down the corridor, she saw Rajoim and Feldt having an argument. She sighed and continued down the corridor towards the hangar. As soon as she got through the door, Ian motioned for her to look at the screen he was looking at.

"Is that… a concentration of GN particles…?" she asked the mechanic. He nodded in reply.

"Yes. The Zweihandr has indications that it may not only be used as a sword, it is convertible into an extreme long range assault module." Sumeragi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know how?" she asked. Ian shook his head.

"No, but the Haros are doing everything they can to analyze the weapon as soon as possible."

"But what's the problem?" Sumeragi asked. Ian scratched his head.

"The condensed particles are what's bothering me. It's even larger than Virtue's Burst Mode Cannon. We can't even activate it, and Veda isn't providing me with information either" Sumeragi looked at Ian suddenly.

"Not even Veda has data on this thing?" Ian merely nodded.

"But that much particles… is troubling… Where'd this come from?" Sumeragi muttered. Ian looked at her. It was one of those times not even she knew what to do.

"The only possible explanation would be the South-East Asian facility that was destroyed several years ago." Ian finally said.

"You mean where Rajoim was from?" Sumeragi asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Before the incident they were researching on a GN Buster Rifle, capable of taking out an entire squad of mobile suits with one shot. It could be considered on par with, say, a colony laser." Ian said. Sumeragi was now extremely frustrated.

"Let's leave it at that for now. I don't think we can solve this problem in one day." She said, looking at the Seraph.

"Just like the war cannot be solved at one time. We'll commence operations once all the Gundams are up and running." Ian said as he put away the files on the Zweihander and the Seraph. Sumeragi nodded.

"If we only had the leisure of having time, but we're against the clock. We have to work quickly." She said to him. Ian blinked, then smiled with her.

"I'll have the repairs done as soon as possible." As Sumeragi left the hangar, Ian turned to look at the Seraph.

"We'll just have to find out what you're made of some other time." Ian laughed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Allelujah." Rajoim called out. The other Meister was getting ready to head out for something. Allelujah greeted him with another one of his smiles.

"I thought Lockon already dragged you to your room?" he asked. Rajoim sighed.

"I'm fine, more importantly where are you going?" Rajoim asked. Allelujah had a sullen look on his face.

"To face my past." Allelujah said resolutely. Rajoim was a bit surprised. Allelujah wasn't the happiest of people he's met, but he was quite a nice man. Seeing him this serious, Rajoim thought, it must be something important.

"Super-Soldier right?" Rajoim asked. Allelujah titled his head in a questioning manner.

"How did you…?"

"Sumeragi's let it slip once or twice. When she gets drunk there's no going back." He said slightly joking. Allelujah smiled a bit, but his expression reverted. Rajoim thought it was best not to take it too far.

"I'm sorry, it isn't not your fault Rajoim." Allelujah said. "But I must destroy the facility that creates people like me. Their horrible experiments have to stop." Rajoim didn't know what to say.

"If we don't, another one like me might be created. Not the me right now, another me I've been suppressing, and he's the one you should be worried about. He'll snap your neck without a second thought." Rajoim didn't know if Allelujah was joking or serious. Allelujah laughed slightly. Not a comforting joke, Rajoim thought.

"I wish you good luck Allelujah." Rajoim reached his hand out to Allelujah. He took it and shook firmly.

"You as well, have changed, eh Rajoim?" Rajoim smiled at the compliment. Allelujah walked off towards the hangar.

(I wonder if he'll find his answers…) Rajoim thought.

(Let's hope I find mine as well…)

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Rajo-kun?" Sumeragi asked in surprise as she spotted him at the Bridge's door. He greeted his senior.

"Sumeragi-san."

"What's wrong?" the captain asked. Rajoim hesitated slightly.

"I… I'd like to go back to the surface, to check on something." He said. Sumeragi raised an eyebrow.

"Check on what? We've barely any time to spare before the HRL might attack us again."

"I know I know, but it'll be quick." Rajoim pleaded. Sumeragi crossed her arms over her chest. Rajoim tried his best to keep his eyes… above the border. Damn hormones, he thought.

"I'm listening." Rajoim sighed with relief.

"Since it might work to our advantage if we had known everything about the Seraph, I thought it would better for me to investigate the South-East Asian Facility located in the Philippines." Rajoim smoothly said, thinking he couldn't talk his way into actually getting the mission. Sumeragi was actually amazed that Rajoim took the initiative like that.

"But you do know that it was destroyed by the self-destruct mechanism-----" Rajoim cut her off.

"I know, I was there when it happened remember? Still, Celestial Being's data banks were designed to be sturdy enough for any explosion. If I could find the main terminal, I could get the information we need." Rajoim said. Sumeragi looked skeptic about it.

"I dunno…."

** -0-0-0-0-0-**

"In the end you really had to let him go didn't you?" Lichty asked the captain. Rajoim had launched already briefly after Allelujah and Tieria did.

"I could've refused, but we need that data, IF it exists." Sumeragi said. She motioned for Feldt and Christina to monitor the three deployed units.

"You know yourself there's a possibility the HRL won't continue their capture attempts, why'd you give him a time-limit?" Lasse asked the captain. She laughed slightly.

"I've known that boy for a long time, and he works extremely well under pressure. Might as well be safe." She said. She suddenly looked serious. "As well as, I know he won't be comfortable staying there for long…" Feldt fidgeted in her seat.

"What's the status of the Kyrios and the Virtue?" Sumeragi asked.

"They've nearly reached the Orbital Elevetor. Seraph is already descending into the Earth's Atmosphere." Christina said. Sumeragi sighed and thought of what the next move should be.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Entry point was perfect, I'm directly over it." Rajoim said to himself as he flew towards the islands he'd once called home. As he quickly descended into the Earth's atmosphere, he knew he had to keep a low profile as he was approaching hostile territory.

"Activating GN amplifiers…!" the 'fins' at the sides of the head lit, and the six wings appeared from its back. It wrapped around the Seraph like before, as it went into a sort of stealth mode. From all angles it would blend into the background. From below its colors blended with the sky, and from above it blended with the land or the sea. He was descending even more quickly now, towards an artificial island somewhere along the stretch of the bay of the main capital. Hidden in the dense forest there was---- or rather was what remained---- of the Facility of Celestial Being.

"A point in my life I'd rather not reminisce…" he laughed slightly to hide his unrest at being there. He didn't actually want to go there, just a burning curiosity of his… his not being able to let go of the past. He had to know the secrets of the new Gundam he'd been given, how it survived the explosion in the facility. He didn't even know where to start looking. He landed near the remains of what he thought was a scorched entrance.

"Haro, let's go." He brought along a Haro for data gathering if he actually came across a data terminal.

"Yokai! Yokai!" it chirped back. He exited the cockpit as he let the Seraph stay in Camouflaged. He set foot on the metal surface of the area he landed on. He lifted the tint on his helmet to see better.

"Let's explore shall we?" he carried the Haro in front of him as a flashlight. The dark corridors lit up as he walked along them.

"*groan* It's dark…" Rajoim whined. He never liked the dark, or rather, being left in a tight dark space. It was like being on his own. No one to count on…

"Scared! Scared!" the Haro mocked. Rajoim knocked it on the top of its round body.

"Yeah, so what?!" he retorted. As he walked along some vaguely familiar corridors, he came across a door that was sealed tight. The light on top of the door was still slightly functional, and a card-key slot was on the right side.

"Haro, you think you could hack this?" Rajoim said as he put it in front of the card-key slot. The Haro chirped loudly and a cable came whizzing into the terminal. Within seconds, it was open.

"There we go." He said as he turned the Haro into a flashlight again. He walked down a narrow path that lead to another door with a card-key terminal. He raised Haro to the terminal and unlocked it. A giant room was in front of him, with a big gaping space in the middle. He imagined it was big enough for something like a mobile suit to fit in. He slowly examined the entire room. It seemed like it hasn't been in use for a while.

"That aside, it looks like it's been in fairly recently…." He said, noting some plastic cups that littered the area. As he was walking along a bridge, a data terminal at the very center caught his eye. It was flashing on and off. He walked to it, and in front of him was the flashing terminal screen.

"No way… is this…?" schematics of what probably was the Seraph was being displayed, across the screen, a sort of message was flashing on and off.

"Hierarchy system… on standby…?" he set the Haro down, and it rolled away for a bit. He tapped a few keys on the terminal, and files were brought up. The schematics of the Seraph were among them.

"This must be where the Seraph was completed… or at least almost completed…" he opened files about test results, and he noted that most of them have a problem referring to missing syntaxes in the main matrix of the system, not allowing the Seraph to shift its armor to its normal state. He guessed the missing data was contained in the controller he carried with him all the time. But who could've continued the project, and why the secrecy? No report of a lab like this was present anywhere. He called the Haro back.

"Haro, transfer all the data into yourself would ya?"

"Yokai! Yokai!" the Haro's cable shot out to the terminal, and the files were being transferred into it. But the Haro let out a high pitched beep a few seconds after it began file transfer.

"File Corrpution! File Corruption!" Rajoim checked the screen. A warning flashed along it, reading that all files have been corrupted. He saw each file slowly being deleted from the system.

"Damn it, a fail-safe… I should've known better. Someone really doesn't want anyone to know about this project…" he cursed his luck at having to come all that way for nothing. He detached the Haro's cable. He looked around to see if any other terminal was present, but he didn't find any. With his spirit crushed, Rajoim started to head out of the facility. Amidst the files being deleted, a timer could be seen on-screen.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"All that for nothing…" Rajoim sighed as he sat back down in his cockpit. Rajoim's mind was unsettled. He couldn't help think something was wrong. Someone went to great lengths to keep the background of his mobile suit a secret. He turned the Seraph and headed back towards space. As he was quite a distance away from the facility, a loud explosion was heard from the distance. He turned towards the Facility, and it was consumed by a giant explosion. The whole island was scorched; the hangar he was in became nothing but a giant hole in the earth.

"Well that was expected…" he laughed grimly, and he headed back towards space. The Seraph was a project that those who created it wanted not even the main branch of Celestial Being to know. It was either the ones working on it couldn't contact Celestial being, or the project itself was supposedly abandoned by Celestial Being themselves. Who could've continued it, or more importantly, why would they want to keep the Seraph a secret?

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn of Determination

Gundam 00  
Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 8 – Dawn of Determination

_**Warning: Sort of fluffy part ahead... Urgh...**_

Celestial Being had pulled off many a bold move as time passed. One such example is: they had rescued the rabbi of the country of Azadistan, showing the world that they do not only intervene with force. Though this remains true, the world's powers, having multiple failures with capturing or thwarting any of their operations, are banding together in a field exercise being held in the Taklamakan Desert. The crew of Celestial Being at present are not beginning their armed intervention maneuvers just yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn it… nothing's left…" Rajoim said as he observed the now non-existent Celestial Being Facility. The explosion a few weeks back took its toll on it, snuffing out any other signs of data terminals and any evidence that a lab was even there.

"Why'd I even bother coming here…? I knew it would turn out like this…" Why oh why did he bother to go there? He thought it was his own curiosity. His Com-Link was acting up. It was Lichty.

"This is Rajoim." He said. The brown-haired helmsman greeted him with a smile.

"Where are you, you should be here taking a gander at the girls while their still in their swimsuits. It's good for a maturing boy like you." He joked. Rajoim laughed a bit.

"No thanks, I'd rather not grow up like you." Rajoim joked back.

"He got you there Lichty." Christina said from the background. Lichty sighed.

"I guess I won't be able to convert you any time soon. Just you wait, you'll learn sooner or later." Rajoim laughed again.

"You know this is why no sane woman would go out with you." The comment hit Lichty hard. Before he could retort, Rajoim cut him off.

"If that was all, I'm cutting off." Rajoim smirked slightly. He cursed his luck for not being able to see Feldt right now…

"… Damn it." He cursed as he hit his forehead with his palm.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"They're like martyrs, trying to eradicate war by doing a stunt like this." Alejandro said as he watched the Exia return the rabbi to Azadistan without fighting back.

"It seems they've mistaken the Gundam's abilities as God's own." said Ribbons, a green haired young man. Alejandro smirked.

"How idiotic of them. Gundams are weapons of destruction, designed to kill men, to complete objectives." He said. Ribbons smiled and he turned to leave.

"Ribbons," Alejandro called out, which made Ribbons stop in his tracks. "do you know of the Christian Angelic Hierarchy?" an odd question to him. Ribbons turned back towards Alejandro, waiting for him to speak again.

"I see you need a lesson on it my boy." Alejandro stood up and looked outside the tall glass windows.

"The Christian Angelic Hierarchy is comprised of three spheres of angelic groups, or Angelic Choirs. Among these is the Second Sphere, comprised of the Dominions, Virtues and Powers. Do you know where the names of the Gundams came from?" Ribbons stood silent.

"Ah yes, the term 'exousia', was bestowed onto the Exia. Virtue is already a given, 'dunamis' is a greek biblical term for might, bestowed onto the Dynames, 'kurios' as you know, was bestowed onto the Kyrios." Alejandro went on and on about the second and third Spheres, as well as part of the first sphere, but he focused on one main subject.

"The Seraph is the highest ranking angel of all. Obviously, being the highest rank, it should be able to command the other angels that are under it. Yes, able to command the other angels, that is what Seraphs must yearn for." He continued. Ribbons smirked at the statement. Alejandro was probably referring to 'that' project of his.

"Now consider this, controlling everything under you, one can usurp power of the entire Hierarchy yes? Control the flow of everything, plans will be changed, and with that power, one can change the world for himself." He stopped. Alejandro was now laughing slightly.

"Let's leave it at that for now. Our little angel friends must be planning to make a move sooner or later."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Christina? If this isn't important…" Before he could put the line down, he was sent mission details on the screen. The HRL, AEU and Union would have a military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert. A facility had been targeted by terrorists. Radioactive materials are located in the facility, and if attacked the effects would be worldwide. But he knew that the facility was just to lure them into coming out of hiding.

"It's a trap… either way, we go there to stop the terrorists, or the chemicals will leak out." Rajoim said to himself.

"Either way you still have to fight." Christina said on the other line. The girl looked like she was hiding something.

"Is something wrong?" Rajoim asked. Christina went defensive.

"N-No! Nothing's wrong! No one's going off anywhere! Ahahaha…" Rajoim sighed.

"You do know you suck at lying?" Christina panicked a bit and finally replied.

"And it's rude to pry into people's business!" Rajoim laughed. Christina was pouting.

"Yeah I know that. Heading towards rendezvous point." Christina hung up. Rajoim smirked slightly.

"Oh well…" Rajoim looked towards the sky. A perfect day in the South-East, blue skies, the sound of soothing waves all around you…

"I wish the world was this peaceful…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Really… that guy…" Christina muttered to herself. She did know something was amiss. Setsuna had gone off to Azadistan. She thought to herself that it wasn't her fault if he got into trouble.

"Christina-san?" Feldt popped out of nowhere. Haro was with her, being cradled in her arms. Christina thought she would have a heart attack.

"Ah, Feldt, don't do that again." Feldt apologized for scaring her. She went to ask if the one she was just on the line was Rajoim.

"Yeah it was him, why?" Christina asked. Feldt looked unsettled.

"Have you noticed anything different about him?" Christina raised an eyebrow. The Haro butted in.

"Feldt is worried! Feldt is worried!" Christina rolled the Haro away for the moment. She got her composure back and began to speak.

"Aren't you the one who always gets into fights with him? Why worry?" Christina asked. Feldt stayed silent.

"He's probably just going through some maturity problems is all." Christina joked.

"He' s always been so cheerful before… I mean, he still is but…" Feldt slowly said. Christina motioned for them to sit down for a while. They took a seat on a nearby bed.

"He never liked taking lives did he?" Christina asked Feldt. The pink-haired girl shook her head.

"No… He says he's 'felt the pain of losing people. Others shouldn't go through that'." Christina looked puzzled.

"So why'd he become a Meister then?" Feldt looked up at her friend. Christina could see she knew something other people didn't.

"He… wants to protect us. He doesn't want to lose anyone else. It's actually kind of ironic, he has to kill others so we don't get killed." Christina looked at Feldt curiously. She never saw her like this. Sure she always looked emotionless, but this was a time where you could really see her feelings showing.

"Hasn't he ever thought of letting the others do it?" she asked. Feldt shook her head.

"There was something he told me before, something that made me kind of sad actually…" Christina listened even more.

"Can you tell me what it is?" she asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Flashback:**_

_**After Rajoim's reconnaissance in the Philippines…**_

"Rajoim, can I ask you something?" Feldt suddenly came out of nowhere. He just got to his room after he docked with the Ptolemy. He'd heard Allelujah did what he was supposed to. That makes one of us, he thought to himself.

"What is it?" He sat up. The little shell around his neck was floating because of the zero-gravity. Feldt couldn't help but smile after remembering that she had given it to him. Brushing those memories aside, she sat down on his bed as well. They stared at each other for a moment, before Rajoim finally broke the silence.

"Feeeeldt, helloooo?" she was a little dazed. She was happy to see him up and running, but she didn't want him to get hurt anymore.

"Can you do me a favor?" she said. Rajoim started to listen intently. He prodded her to go on.

"I… want you to stop being a Meister." Rajoim looked shocked. He didn't expect to hear that from Feldt. She was the one who convinced him to be a Meister in the first place all those years ago.

"Why… why would you want me to do that? You're the one who made me go through with it." Feldt could feel this wasn't going to be easy. Her eyes were beginning to mist as she remembered what happened to him. She started stuttering.

"I… d-don't want you to get into another coma like that…! I already talked to Sumeragi-san about it. If y-you're hurt again it could be fatal… V-Veda has made backup plans already if you back out, so please… I don't want you to get hurt…" she was looking down as she told him. She couldn't look him straight in the eye. He was going to hate her for this. But instead of shouting, she felt a pair of arms start to hug her. That was it. She tucked her head under his and she started to cry…

She let it all out, and for a minute they just stayed that way. A few more moments and she started to calm down. She felt better now…

"Should I call Lockon?" she hit him hard on the arm.

"Jerk, this isn't the time…!" she shouted. He stroked her hair and she started to calm down again. Rajoim sighed deeply and thought for a moment.

"Feldt… I'll tell you something…" she looked up at him for a minute. He looked so strong right now, so determined.

"_If I could save lives by taking them, then I'd take my own so that no else would have to die. But things are never that easy. You save one, and you kill another, like a trade off. Since I can't save everyone, I'll gladly die to save even just the ones important to me…"_ he looked at her. "You're one of them. You know that, right?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Feldt was looking towards the floor. Christina sympathized with her, and wrapped her arm around her.

"Don't worry, he's a tough kid. Everything will be fine." Feldt cheered up somewhat. They heard Lasse and Lichty calling them to get ready for the operation.

"Feel better?" Christina asked. Feldt nodded.

"Let's go get ready then."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"If you can't even protect yourself, how can you protect others close to you?" Rajoim pondered on the words he'd heard before. He couldn't remember who said it, but it inspired him somewhat.

"But sometimes dying is the only way to protect someone… That's how it is sometimes." He said to himself as he glided slowly across the ocean. He could see the reflection of his mobile suit on the water. The GN wings seemed to flap as he flew. It looked like an angel, a guardian.

"I was given this to protect others. So help me I'll die in it to see them live." He said. His determination was unbreakable, and in the next operation, he really might not live through it. He didn't care. It was his duty, his right to fight for those who couldn't. Even if he couldn't stop the war, he must protect those he holds dear.

"I'll protect them… as a Gundam Meister."

To be continued…

_**Author's Notes: Shorter than the previous chapters. Those were tiring to make, haha. Oh, if you can't imagine what Seraph looks like, imagine an Orbital Frame from Z.O.E. mixed with the Exia, or the Unicorn Gundam which has the Green Orb in the middle with Green Pulsing lines instead of bright red ones... Okay kind of hard to imagine, but hey, it works... I think... One more thing:**_

_**NEVER EVER AGAIN UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. You know what I mean.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Waxen Wings

Gundam 00  
Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 9 – Waxen Wings

"Stabilize your altitude would you… Hey, don't rock your unit!" Lockon demanded as they flew towards the operation area. The Dynames was mounted on top of the Kyrios as it was in flight mode.

"Hey, you're asking too much…" Allelujah laughed. They shot through the clouds with speed. They were almost there.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"The Gundams are headed for the Uranium Facility?" Sergei asked to one of his subordinates. The HRL, Union and AEU had all set up a joint training exercise in the Taklimakan Desert. Sergei was asked to stand-by in case there was activity from Celestial Being. Sure enough, there were terrorists headed towards a Uranium facility bent on destroying it, spreading Radio-Active material worldwide. Celestial Being was now headed towards it.

"This was all planned… So that's it is it?" He turned to his men.

"Dispatch the Mobile Suit Platoon, the target is the Uranium Facility. Get the long-range bombardment units there as soon as possible!" his subordinates yelled a yes sir and began preparations. Sergei was left with hisk own preparations as he headed out of the command room.

"The Government knew about the terrorists and used them as a lure for the Gundams… Quite cunning, even for us."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Three mobile suits and three transports spotted." Lockon said to Allelujah as they approached the attack site. Three vans carrying the terrorists and three industrial suits ran along the vast plain of the Taklimakan Desert. Soon the Industrial Mobile Suits began bombarding the entire area. Allelujah opened communications.

"Phase 1 is about to start, ready Lockon?" Lockon smirked at his words. The sniper module dropped from the overhead compartment.

"Dynames, sniping the targets!" Kyrios and Dynames rushed towards the Uranium Facility. One after the other, the mobile suits burst into flames as they were shot down. The three vans were still speeding towards the facility.

"No you don't…" he let out another barrage at the vans. All three were destroyed easily.

"All rounds hit! All rounds hit!" his Haro chirped at him. Lockon returned his sniper module to its housing.

"Let's get out of here, Allelujah!"

"Roger that…!" before he could say anymore, readings were coming up on the screen. In the distance, they looked like tiny dots. As they got closer, a barrage of split missiles headed towards them.

"Enemy Assault…!" as the warheads split to let out its load, the two Meisters braced for impact. Most of the warheads hit them dead on. The Dynames and the Kyrios emerged from the smoke cloud relatively unharmed. Lockon's Haro warned of incoming enemies, and multiple Hellions headed their way.

"Lockon!" Allelujah shouted. The two Gundams faced the oncoming mobile suits. Lockon had to act quickly.

"I know!" Lockon started the barrage at the Hellions, sniping them and unleashing the missiles in the skirt armor while jumping off the Kyrios. The ensuing explosions deterred many of the enemy units, but not all. They were heading towards the two of them, and fast. A few suicide bombers hit Allelujah hard and the explosion left the Kyrios crashing towards the Desert below.

"Allelujah!" Lockon shouted. As he turned to help Allelujah, more Hellions headed his way. He readied his pistols and began shooting at them. More and more surrounded him.

"Enemy Incoming! Enemy incoming!" His Haro shouted. Two Hellions attached to the Dynames.

"What the…?!" before he knew it the Hellions split in two and the upper bodies exploded, sending the Dynames falling as well. Allelujah sped towards the falling Dynames, which landed softly on the sand.

"I'm fine, get ready there's more!" Lockon warned. As they faced them, a barrage of bombs and missiles headed their way, and they were forced into the Defensive. The tide of battle was completely against them.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

At Wang Liu-Mei's mansion, the others could do nothing but wait and pray that they make it out of the operation alive. Coffee was being prepared to keep everyone awake, and to keep them calm. Feldt watched as it boiled, and she looked towards her crew members while watching the coffee. They were all silent. The silence was broken by Christina, who had news of the operation.

"The First Phase's estimated completion time has passed." Christina said worriedly. They haven't heard from the Meisters since the start of the operation.

"I hope they can get away safely…" Lichty said. Lasse looked towards their captain.

"What do you think will happen, Miss Sumeragi?" he asked. Sumeragi looked worried yet still had hope in her eyes.

"They should have switched to plan B2 by now…" she said, not being able to hide the fear in her voice. Wang Liu-Mei watched the crew from the top of the stairs.

"Exia and Virtue will also join the fray…" she realized there was one more. "As well as… that one."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Union-3 has succeeded in the initial attack…" Kati Mannequin, the newly assigned commander of AEU's operations was standing anxiously, listening to the reports of the events concerning the Gundams.

"Two Gundams at point KIEV-4122" her subordinate reported. The AEU were now preparing to make a move. The Union had pinned down the two other Gundams successfully. Now only the other two remained, the Giant and the Sword.

"Continue the Long-range bombardment." Everything was going according to plan. She received word that the remaining Gundams were now occupying a thinly defended area.

"So they chose to go with that eh…? Deploy the 23rd Mobile Squad!" The squad began to scrambling to launch. AEU's ace, Patrick Colasour entered the room.

"Colonel! Why aren't you giving me orders to launch?! I'll get the----" Patrick was cut-off.

"Stand by for now. I'll make you into a man." Kati smirked. The 23rd squadron had already launched and was headed towards the designated area.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Setsuna sat quietly as he waited for orders. Tieria turned up on the Com-Link.

"Mission Plan has been changed to B2." Setsuna raised his head. It was time to begin the mission.

"Roger, Exia, relieve outer camouflage skin. Staring Mission." The Exia's eyes glowed. It as well as the Virtue stood up as they prepared for Tieria's Cannon to fire for the escape route of Dynames and Kyrios. Two patrolling Hellions were quickly dispatched by Exia, as Virtue put its cannon to its chest. The tip elongated revealing Gold Colored extensions.

"Virtue, securing escape route. Particle Compression Rate at 97%, releasing particles… Fire!" A large Pillar of light shot through the sands of the Desert. The intensity was so great it pushed the Virtue back as it fired. The beam created a bunker like cavity through the entire expanse of the Taklimakan, taking out multiple suits along the way. The beam went right past the Dynames and Kyrios.

"Tieria…? So the plan's switched to B2… Allelujah, let's go!" Lockon shouted. They rushed towards the cavity.

"First shot complete. Charging for the next." Tieria calmly said. Behind them a sudden barrage of missiles headed towards them. The Exia faced it, only to see that they were split missiles. The entire barrage made its way towards the two Gundams.

"There's so many…!" Setsuna shouted as he braced himself for impact. Tieria was surprised as well.

"They're reacting quickly...! Gah…!" the two Gundams were eaten up by the explosions.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Feldt had fallen asleep on the couch. The long wait had taken its toll on her.

"It's been two hours since the start of the operation…" Lichty said over Christina's shoulder.

"If it's plan B2, Kyrios and Dynames should be at the rendezvous point by now. If they take too long Seraph will have to reveal itself as well." Feldt awoke slightly at hearing the Seraph. She muttered Rajoim's name under her breath. Lichty and Christina looked at each other.

"She's really worried." Lichty said while scratching his head.

"I am too…" Christina confessed. The whole operation had an uneasy atmosphere about it. Like they won't be able to come back after all is said and done. Lasse stood up from his seat.

"If only they could use the GN Arms…!" he shouted while slamming his fist on a table. Sumeragi was looking off towards the sunset. Thinking it was so peaceful on their side, while the five Meisters risked their lives half-way across the world.

"Based on how long it's been, they should have switched from B2 to E5 by now… Then Rajoim will engage plan F6…" she thought of the Super-Soldier that was reported during the attempted capture of the Gundams by the HRL. "… and that unit will be arriving…" she looked off once again. The orange sun had set. She thought about the Kyrios for a moment.

"Allelujah…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Dynames and Kyrios evaded the missiles that were thrown at them as they made their way through the path Tieria had created. Allelujah suddenly felt a surge of pain. He screamed out.

"What's wrong Allelujah?!" the Kyrios suddenly stopped and fell on the bottom of the crevice. His head was throbbing from the pain. A Super-Soldier was nearby.

"M-my head… super… soldier…!"

"The super soldier… from the report?" Lockon looked towards the oncoming Tierens, looming towards them like angels of death. In the middle was a special Tieren, made to combat Allelujah.

"The HRL custom unit…?" He was referring to the pink one. This isn't good, Lockon thought.

"She's coming…!" Allelujah muttered. The pink unit jumped towards them, ramming Allelujah away from Lockon as it landed.

"Allelujah!" he shouted, but he had his own problems to deal with. He was bombarded with rounds as the other unit got away with Kyrios.

"So, we're in their trap…!" he began shooting at them, but they quickly fell back and out of sight. Missiles swarmed from the top of the bunker, and they hit the Dynames head on.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Rajoim, beginning plan F6." The Seraph's camouflage skin lifted, and he shot through the sand he was covered in. Tieria and Setsuna was being bombarded with shots more than a hundred meters away, but he could see them clearly from where he was standing. He readied his newly acquired weapon. The Zweihander released from the Seraph's back and he held it like a cannon with one hand on the trigger and the other clasping a handle that popped out from the side.

The Zweihander's blade converged into one but the blade quickly split down the middle, revealing a cylindrical chamber that rolled quickly, gaining energy. He had six shots to fire, christening this mode as the Zweirevolver. The giant GN particle readings Ian had detected in the Zweihander revealed it had six rechargeable GN chambers inside, and it could be used to shoot at very long distances. It wasn't as powerful as Virtue's Burst Mode GN Bazooka, but it had no recharge time. Even if it wasn't as powerful on his own, he knew one of the equipments that could make it almost as powerful. He braced himself for the impact that was about to rock the Seraph.

"GN Amplifiers!" the 'fins' at the sides of its sent out a signal that 'told' the Seraph's GN Drive to quicken the intake of particles. Its signature wings sprouted from its GN Drive, and Tieria and Setsuna saw him from the distance and waited anxiously. Tieria still had 170 seconds before he could fire another shot from his Bazooka. The rush of GN particles were transferred to the Zweihander, and the cylinder rotated even faster, already creating a compressed ball of green particles in front of it.

"GN Zweirevolver, Fire one!" a green cylindrical beam sped towards the enemy mobile suits and it wiped half of them out. Rajoim coughed as the Seraph reeled back. It wasn't as sturdy as the Virtue, so he had to time his shots so that it won't break the entire frame down. He readied himself again, as there were missiles on their way to greet him.

"*hah… hah…* Fire two!" the green wave of destruction destroyed all the missiles that were headed towards him, and finally all the enemy suits that were firing on the Virtue and Exia. The shoulders of the Seraph sparked a bit as it tried to cope with the punishment that was forced on it. Their respite didn't last long, as more suits came to greet the Gundams.

"Tieria go!" Rajoim shouted as he readied his Seraph for the third shot.

"Virtue, firing second shot!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ma'am, another Gundam has been spotted near the Giant and Sword." An image was projected on screen as Kati Mannequin watched a new Gundam wipe out an entire squad of mobile suits in one shot. She had heard that there was another Gundam from rumors around the HRL base, but she never dreamed it would be true. She smirked. This was going to be a fruitful day, she thought.

"Send out the 8th mobile suit squad. Send out the 7th squad once the 10th squad has reached its limit----" she was interrupted by one of her subordinates.

"Ma'am the 10th and 15th squads have been wiped out by the Seraph's third shot." They nicknamed it Seraph, after the 'wings' it emitted from the unit's back. She was a little surprised, but not completely.

"Such a shame it's an enemy. It's such a beautiful unit" She said as the 'wings' seemed to sway, like it was the wings of an angel. "Send out the 7th squad. All other units stand-by." She ordered. Patrick was getting impatient. Kati sighed and turned to him.

"Don't worry. You'll join in soon enough."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Winged was being punished at point-blank range by the Tieren Taozi Soma was piloting. The pilot screamed out in pain.

"This time…" she continued her barrage at pointblank, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the Winged. "… I will complete the mission… as a super-soldier!" A few more shots and she heard a voice.

"What's your name girl?" Winged's pilot asked. The Super-Soldier was surprised by the transmission.

"Tell me." He said. Soma complied.

"Super-Soldier Number 1, Soma Peries!" Hallelujah smirked.

"Soma Peries huh…? Sounds like a good name… To KILL!" the Kyrios' shield extended into a pincer. A blade shot out of it which barely missed the Tieren's head. A barrage of shots came from behind and bombarded the Kyrios once more.

"Second Lieutenant, fall back!" Sergei ordered. Soma dashed away from the slowly being worn-down Kyrios, as the barrage of bullets didn't stop.

"Boooooring… I'll leave it to you then Allelujah…" Hallelujah said as his personality reverted. Allelujah took over once more.

"Hallelujah…?!" he snapped back to reality. There was no end to the punishment being laid upon the Gundams. No end in sight.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Five hours have passed has it…?" Alejandro looked towards the sunset outside his window. The sun here shone with a tranquil light, as night slowly came over the Taklimakan desert.

"I wish to hear the other observers' opinions. I may just lose my job today." Alejandro joked as he walked off. Ribbons had a somewhat empathetic smile on his face.

"You've got no intention of doing that do you…?" Ribbons looked back towards the sunset. "I hate adults…" Alejandro walked out of the room. Ribbons smirked to himself.

"It may be time for those siblings to intervene…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

They were all struggling to keep their ground. They couldn't let up. Not yet. The barrages didn't end, and they were all on the defensive. They couldn't do anything. They were helpless.

"F-Fifteen hours… into the operation already…?" Rajoim was breathing heavily. All six shots had been fired. None of it seemed to matter. They were surrounded as he was forced into a corner with the Virtue and Exia. He felt so helpless again. Was he going to die here? He thought about what would happen if he did. War's like this would continue once they find out how to use the technology of the Gundams. An endless cycle would repeat itself over and over again. Humans will never learn of their mistakes, never wanting to admit their wrongs. Then he remembered those words he once heard.

----If you can't protect yourself, how can protect others close to you?---- the words rang in his head. He couldn't die here. Who would protect everyone once they find their hideout? They would die, and he won't be able to prevent it. He felt so weak, from the fatigue and the hunger from fifteen hours of non-stop defense. Setsuna was feeling it too, the Exia was already kneeling on the sand. The Virtue didn't move, and was resiliently firing at the Hellions that hovered above. He decided he wouldn't give up either. He would live on, for those around him. He pushed the Seraph upwards.

"Rajoim…?!" Tieria called out.

"I'm not done…! Not yet…!" the chest of the Seraph projected a bright green light from the orb in its chest. As he dispatched three circling Hellions, the barrage stopped.

"What the…?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Feldt, any contact from the Meisters?" Christina asked.

"No… nothing…" Lasse cursed while hitting his own hand.

"Damn it, what's going on?!" As they all worried about the welfare of the Meisters, Sumeragi looked towards the horizon, while thinking about the 5 young men risking their lives on the battlefield.

"Their lives… are disappearing…" she thought to herself. The Meisters risked their lives for something like peace. True peace… that was never a possibility in a world like this. Now they might just die for that cause.

"They're strong… they will get through." She quietly hoped for a miracle.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rajoim turned towards Tieria for instructions. Tieria almost frantically shouted.

"We're retreating now!" The two others complied, as Seraph and Exia sped off in one direction and Virtue in the other.

"Why did they suddenly stop firing…?" Rajoim wondered. The sun began to rise on the horizon. Setsuna opened the Com-Link.

"How do you think the other Meisters are doing…?" Rajoim was a little surprised that Setsuna was worried. He shrugged his surprise off.

"I don't know, but I hope their alright..." he thought of Feldt for a moment. She would be happy that they survived, but how long could they keep this up?

"_I… want you to stop being a Meister."_ Her words stayed in his head. If he wasn't a Meister, what would happen to the others? He wanted to protect them. He could remember her crying as she told him everything. He remembered cradling her in his arms. If he died, he would never see her again. He would never be able to feel her touch, hear her voice, and see her smile…

A reading came up on their screens, knocking his daydreaming off track. Setsuna reacted first. "Bogey at 3 o'clock…? That Enact is…!" a red Enact mounted on a mobile armor slowly glided towards them. The Enact belonged to Ali Al Saachez, the man behind Setsuna's child soldier past. He was also the one who captured the Rabbi he saved just before this mission started. The mobile armor started shooting at them, Setsuna being the targeted one. It rammed the mobile armor into him, and the Exia crashed into the sand. The mobile armor deployed its legs and went directly on top of the Exia, before unleashing a plasma field. Setsuna screamed in pain.

"Die, Krugis brat!" Saachez mocked.

"Setsuna!" Rajoim called out. He sped towards the mobile armor.

"Don't interfere!" Saachez shouted, as he turned towards the Seraph. The green light from Seraph's chest glowed brightly, and the wings reappeared. It seemed to flap, pushing him in a direction that let him evade the mobile armor's legs with ease. Rajoim reacted quickly. He unsheathed the Zweihander and swung at him.

"Leave us alone!!!!!!" he sliced the mobile armor from below, sending both of them flying into the air. A huge explosion ensued, as Saachez escaped from the battlefield with his Enact, beaten. As the dust cleared, the GN particle pattern behind the Seraph stayed, making it look like the angel it had been named after. Setsuna looked at it mesmerized.

"Gun… dam…" he muttered, before seeing something else in front of the Seraph.

"Another… Gundam…?" Setsuna asked himself. A dark colored mobile suit appeared before them both, having red particles float behind it.

"Ara… it seems you don't need my help anymore…" a girl's voice sounded over the Com-Link.

"Who are you?!" Rajoim demanded. The girl lifted the tint from her helmet. It revealed the face of a girl with scarlet red hair.

"Nena Trinity. A Gundam Meister, just like you."

To be continued…

_**Author's notes: Wow this was long… Geez. About Rajoim's Zweihander, I have the perfect example for what it looks like: imagine a thinner version of Astray Blue Frame's oversized sword. Now Imagine that splitting in two down the middle for about ¾ of the blade, the two parts separating in opposite directions to reveal a cylindrical object rotating within, and there you have the Zweirevolver. Or you could imagine a Railgun, with the two metal rails instead of being at the side they are on top and on the bottom, as well as the two halves both shaped like half a sword. Why is the released shots Green? You'll find out soon enough. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Trinity Hierarchy

Gundam 00  
Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 10 – Trinity. Hierarchy.

"I am Nena Trinity, pilot of Throne unit 3, Throne Gundam Drei." The female pilot announced to the Meisters. They looked at her Gundam, a very dark shade of purple, emitting blood red colored particles. The Drei moved closer towards them.

"By now my brothers should be saving your comrades' sorry behinds." Rajoim suddenly charged at Nena, who evaded his Seraph easily.

"What the heck are you doing?! I'm an ally!" the red-head shouted at Rajoim. Her Haro chirped comments of indignation towards Seraph's Meister.

"How can I be so sure of that?" Rajoim shouted as he raised his Zweihander and pointed it at Nena. Nena stared at the Seraph for a moment. She laughed, seemingly mocking him.

"What's so funny?!" he charged again but something stopped him dead in his tracks. His particles were running low, which was the effect of his sudden outbursts that probably depleted his reserves since his Seraph had been working non-stop for almost a day straight. The wings started to disappear.

"Yeah, didn't you notice that?" Nena laughed. Rajoim shot her an annoyed look as his Seraph touched the ground.

"Put a sock in it, girly!" Rajoim growled. He wasn't in the mood to argue with a pint sized Meister wannabe right now. He was hungry and tired, two things he should never be at the same time.

"Who you calling girly, jerkface?! You're the one who almost got your butts kicked by old generation suits!" Nena retorted. Rajoim was slightly taken aback by her shouting, but he wasn't going to lose to her, not even if it's something like this.

"There was a thousand of them! I have an excuse, while YOU'RE just floating over there with your red particles all over the place thinking you're like some giant savior or something----- _who the hell do you think I am!!!???_" he shouted. He seemed to have a bout of déjà vu. He's heard that line somewhere before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it from a TV show he watched?

"Oh yeah well----!" the retorts raged on as Setsuna watched helplessly in his thrashed Exia. He eyed the Throne unit closely though, as he knew something wasn't right. Just before their arguement raged anymore than it should have, a dark haired man with a pair of moles under his left eye contacted Nena.

"Nena, distribute particles over the maximum amount of territory. We're leaving this airspace." The man said in a commanding voice. Nena smiled and readied her Drei for the action it was about to do.

"Roger that, let's go Haro!" the dark purple Haro chirped at her, and the Drei rose into the air.

"Hey I'm not finished with you----!" before he could say anything else, Nena's Drei revealed GN condensers on most of its body. In a flash of red light, six GN 'wings' appeared behind the Drei, similar to the Seraph's GN wings in a blood-red color. But the wings expanded to an extremely large extent, and the entire expanse of the Taklamakan Desert was covered in what looked like blood-red GN particles. In the distance, the Kyrios, Dynames and Virtue watched as the particles spread further and further into the horizon, cutting off all normal means of communication.

"This is…" Setsuna reminisced on his past, how it looked liked the time he was saved by the O Gundam. He was reliving it, but now the particles were like a sea of blood across the desert.

"The range of it all…" Tieria muttered as he watched the particles fly over him. This wasn't normal, not for the Gundams he knew of.

The communications of each power bloc was cut off, as well as leaving them panicking on how these new Gundams came to be, and how they would respond to it. A large scale failure had just occurred, and none of the Nations will stand down for it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"An encrypted message from Lockon's Haro!" Christina shouted. The others gathered around her to hear more of what happened.

"All 5 Meisters survived, and are now headed towards the No. 6 point over the Pacific." The others shouted words of relief. Feldt was also relieved that Lockon survived, Rajoim too.

"Mission Complete Sumeragi-san." Said Wang Liu-Mei. The forecaster however didn't look relieved at all, in fact she looked worried.

"Is something the matter?" asked Liu-Mei. Sumeragi shook her head. She walked away from the others for a moment.

"How did they…" Sumeragi looked outside. She shrugged off feelings of doubt within her. She decided she should be happy her predictions didn't come true.

"Sometimes… it's good to be wrong…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The five Meisters wearily made their way back towards their deserted island base, each of them cursing their lack of information.

"New Units…" Setsuna muttered. It was the first time he's seen a new unit since the Hpares transformed into the Seraph. His Exia was quite beaten up by the Agrissa's Plasma Field.

"No one even told us…" Lockon said to himself. A look of disbelief was on his face, under all the fatigue and tired eyes. The bullet dents and scorches the missiles left behind were going to be a reminder for him.

"What… were those units…?" Allelujah asked himself. Tieria thought to himself that they weren't even in Veda's plan. Rajoim opened communications to all of them.

"Maybe we should just be thankful we're alive…?" the others stayed silent, and Rajoim sheepishly turned off his com-link to the others. He furrowed his brow.

"Geez, what a bunch of…" as they landed on their Pacific Base, Rajoim couldn't help but think that something really was wrong. Somehow, all this seems… too convenient.

"Whatever happens… I can't stand that Trinity girl." He laughed to himself.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"My my my…" Alejandro said to himself as he left the meeting with the observers. They had all commented on the lack of tact of the present Celestial Being members, as well as whether or not the new Gundams should be recognized.

"Let's review our conversation then shall we…?" He started with the beginning of the tape he had used to record the entire conversation with the observers.

"How pitiful... still, sometimes you just can't beat ancient technology…" he said as he set the tape recorder down on the table in front of him. His entire apartment complex was silent, and he sat on his chair, waiting for the moment the recorder spat out the conversation.

The beginning of the tape held the information of the first unveiling of the Exia on the AEU's new Enact, setting the line between performances of both units. Exia had overpowered the Enact with its superior technology. At the same time, the Kyrios and the Virtue had stopped a terrorist attack on the HRL's Orbital Elevator, showing the world that they also deal with terrorists.

The conversation went along, and they ended up discussing the warping of Veda's plans when Allelujah had attempted a rescue mission, revealing the Dynames' Earth-to-Space bombardment capabilities. At the time, a Meister also was severely wounded during the operation, sending him into a coma that warped the plans even further, making them question the value of that said Meister.

"Ah, but the child will be of use… just wait and see." Alejandro said to himself. The observers ended up pardoning the young Meister's case because of the observed loyalty he had towards Celestial Being. The tape ended up talking about the Moralian incident, where another Meister was having disciplinary problems. Exia's pilot revealed himself to an enemy due to personal reasons, and he failed to report any of this initially. This led the observers to decide whether or not this Meister should have been expelled, but it didn't pull through due to there not being a unanimous decision.

The tape had arrived to the point during the HRL attack on the mother-ship, Ptolemaios. Kyrios had been momentarily captured, revealing his shield-pincer too soon. The Gundam Nadleeh was also revealed, as well as the first unheard of Gundam, Seraph. The observers speculated the source of the Seraph, but arguments caused them to cease. The skill of the Tactical Forecaster for Celestial Being had also been a reason for a motion to have her expelled, but like the previous candidates, no unanimous decision was reached.

Finally, they reached the point of the most recent mission, and if it not for the Throne Gundams, the Meisters would have all been captured, revealing the secrets of the Gundams to each of the power blocs. The decisions to recognize the Thrones as Celestial Being was reached, and the end result, unlike the others, were unanimous. Alejandro leaned back on his seat, smiling to himself.

"Veda's plan may have been warped… but mine are going along very well…" he smirked to himself as he stopped the tape. He put it in his pocket as he looked towards the window. The day outside had just started, the sun looming over the horizon.

"This particular group of angels will receive a new leader…" Alejandro smirked as the sun came into full view, shining light into the room.

"They will all… bend to the will of a Seraph."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"That kid's crazier than me!" Michael, a tall man with blue hair and the second eldest of the Trinity Siblings, exclaimed as he browsed through the files collected on 'their allies'. He was referring to the Moralian incident with Setsuna.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of like a daredevil to do something like that." Nena said out of the corner of the room. Her purple Haro rolled around her while chirping a happy tone.

"You like those kinds of guys eh?" Michael commented. Johann arrived in the room.

"Hey, bro, I've been wondering, why don't them Celestial Being guys just kill everyone that gets in their way?" Michael asked his brother. Johann sat in his chair and picked up his own set of files.

"They are concerned about public opinion Michael, just like how they saved that rabbi from Azadistan." The older Trinity said. Michael's face showed annoyance at their 'allies'.

"Is this the child he was talking about?" Johann asked as he pointed to a picture of a cheery brown-haired boy. Nena took a closer look at it.

"Hey, he's the one who's piloting that Seraphy thingie… Ooh, now that I got a good look at him, he's kind of cute." Nena said while snatching the photo from Johann.

"He's only fourteen Nena." Johann told her in a concerned tone that wasn't for her, rather, it was directed to the boy. Nena looked at her brother with a mischievous face.

"Nuh-uh, he turned fifteen quite some time ago, see?" Nena pointed out his birthdate.

"Oh, that makes it better." Michael said sarcastically from the other side of the room.

"In any case, we'll be meeting them on their mother-ship soon, get ready for anything…" The Trinity siblings headed towards their respective rooms to get ready for their meeting with Celestial Being. As Rajoim's file stayed under Nena's arm, a few words could be read at the very corner.

Hierarchy System.

**_To be contined…_**

_**Author's notes: Just a plot builder chapter. Hehe, Copyright goes to whoever owns what, including that little phrase I included. This was pretty easy to make, considering it didn't much fighting in it, only dialogue. Time to kick back and relax for now… Psyke! Next Chapter's on its way.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Seven Angels One Seraph

Gundam 00  
Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 11 – Seven Angels. One Seraph.

As the Meisters returned to space from their mission on Earth, there was only one thing on their minds. What were the Throne Gundams? As the thoughts and guesses raced on in each of their heads, they headed for the Ptolemaios.

They were still exhausted from the mission before, as well as cursing their own inability to protect the Gundams, needing help from three suspicious mobile suits as well as another three so called 'Gundam Meisters'. The Exia docked first, then the Dynames, Kyrios, Virtue, and finally the Seraph. The Seraph had been the only other unit that was finally identified as a legitimate Gundam, as opposed to the Thrones, which Veda had no data on whatsoever.

The First Throne in question was what Lockon only heard as the Eins. It had an extremely long range beam cannon mounted on its right shoulder, even exceeding that of the Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle in terms of both firepower and range. Its pilot was Johann Trinity, who was only known as the eldest of the three Trinity Siblings.

The Second Throne was Throne Zwei, who rescued Allelujah and Tieria's Gundams. Its 'Fang', as Michael, the second eldest Trinity called it, was something similar to a missile, but it could change direction as it was in flight and provide ranged as well as melee support. It was classified as an autonomous weapon separate of the Gundam itself.

The Final Throne unit, which Rajoim pointed out as 'only there to give a light show', was Throne Drei, piloted by the youngest (and probably most arrogant, Rajoim guessed) Trinity, Nena. It specialized in Communication Jamming, and has not shown any other special trait other than this.

Other than the most obvious cosmetic differences of the Thrones and the original Gundams, their GN particles were shown to be a blood red color, different from the light green particles the other Gundams emitted.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"They look nothing like the first or second generation models…" Sumeragi said to herself. She gave Setsuna orders to be on stand-by, in case anything might happen. The Trinity siblings sent a message to them, stating that they would visit the Ptolemaios to confirm their relationship with Celestial Being.

"There are at least three of them." Tieria commented.

"Their GN particles are also troubling me… It's different from what our Gundams give off." Allelujah said. The tone in his normally gentle voice showed signs of anxiety. Heck, they were all wracking their brains trying to figure out what they were.

"Maybe it's like the Seraph's case, Veda didn't initially know about it either, but its data was suddenly present right after my visit to South-East Asia." Rajoim suggested. It was true. Almost everything about the Seraph was present in Veda after he visited the Philippine Facility. Not everything though, but he kept this to himself. It might throw them into more confusion if he told them more of what they already know.

"You think this meeting is a trap?" Christina asked from her seat. They all were all tense from the question. Sumeragi said something not so reassuring.

"We'll soon find out…" The Trinity mother-ship came into view on the Ptolemy's screen. Sumeragi gave Feldt orders to scan the ship. The ship contained Four 'GN Drives' aboard, the other one probably being from the ship itself, and the other three on the Thrones. A hatch opened, and the silhouette of the Eins appeared, its arm folded to its chest. It was carrying the two other Trinitys in its hand.

"They're heeeere…" Rajoim said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't really seem to work.

"Really… these guys…" Rajoim thought to himself. The Eins stopped right next to the Ptolemaios, and the Trinitys get off their transport.

"Let's go greet them then." Sumeragi said. They walked together to meet the Trinitys at the corridor. The three 'Meisters' came into view. Nena hurried towards them.

"Who's the pilot of the Exia again?" she asked as she scanned the crew members. Setsuna appeared from around the corridor behind them.

"I am." He said in his usual emotionless tone. Nena glided towards him.

"Oooh…" She scanned him from head to toe. She smirked. "I like reckless guys like you." Nena suddenly grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders as he forced Setsuna into a kiss. The others were shocked to the core as they stood there gawking at them both. Setsuna didn't appreciate it one bit, and angrily pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" he growled. Michael tried to pull out a knife, but Johann quickly stopped him. Nena just shrugged Setsuna's reaction off and went for Rajoim. Feldt looked like she was restraining something painful.

"Oooh, you're that guy who pilots the Seraph aren'tcha?" she dashed for Rajoim and she ended up inches from his face. The others waited anxiously at what would happen, except for Feldt, whose eyes were staring at Rajoim like a hawk's. Rajoim's head motioned backwards, evading the kiss at the last second. He let out an annoyed groan.

"Aw, whatsa matter?" Nena leaned in even closer, but Rajoim grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her an arm's length away from him.

"Uh, personal space please." She blinked as Rajoim still had her by the shoulders. He caught a glimpse of her bright yellow eyes… they were kind of pretty, he thought. He mentally slapped himself. Nena playfully removed his hands from her.

"Uh uh uh, no touching, we just met!" she said cheerfully. Rajoim raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's saying a lot after you forced Setsuna into a lip lock." Nena laughed as she floated back over to her brothers. The others still felt uncomfortable as they were in the Trinitys presence. Nena's Haro suddenly appeared out nowhere and urged Michael to kill them all. Michael looked like he was real close to snapping someone's neck.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Lockon's Haro suddenly joined in, as he went towards Nena's Haro. Nena's Haro quickly got annoyed, and it pushed Lockon's Haro away, screaming it didn't know him. As Lockon's Haro floated away, it said that 'Nii-san' had lost its memories. The group couldn't help but blink at something so… random.

"Er… it might be best if we speak in the briefing room." Sumeragi suggested. They all agreed to it and followed her. As the Trinitys passed the crew of the Ptolemaios, Michael gave Setsuna a death stare, while Nena sheepishly smiled at both Setsuna and Rajoim. The others followed, leaving Setsuna and Rajoim with annoyed expressions as they followed the group.

They look at one another, sharing the same sentiments of Nena as Rajoim lowered his head as he sensed death coming from a pink-haired bridge member. It was like a dark cloud suddenly shrouded him as he felt his spine tingle in fear. The other crew members broke away from the group as they passed the corner and headed back to the bridge. Christina and Feldt sat back down as they start discussing their first impressions of the Trinitys.

"I don't trust that Nena person…" Feldt said in an obviously ticked off tone. Christina sighed as she asked her about it.

"Because she tried to…?" Feldt shifted in her seat.

"I was holding back the urge to strangle her…" she said as she motioned it in the air. Lichty laughed a bit.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like you at all Feldt." Lichty joked. Christina sighed since she noticed how pissed she was when Nena went for Rajoim. Kids these days.

"Anyways, we'll just have to wait for them to be done in the briefing room." Christina said, trying to stray away from the topic. Feldt still had annoyed expression on her face.

"She better not try anything…" her normally quiet personality had faded away. Christina sighed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"How is it that the three of you have Gundams?" Sumeragi asked the Trinity siblings. They've just settled in the briefing room, but Sumeragi didn't plan on doing small talk.

"That's classified information I'm afraid, even to other members of Celestial Being." Johann answered. The three of them were hiding something. Sumeragi had a feeling about it, but she didn't pry any further. Tieria was the next one to ask the questions.

"Can you tell us why even Veda doesn't have information on the Thrones?" Same thing with Sumeragi, Johann said it was classified. This wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Then where did you get your GN Dr------" Lockon was interrupted. Still classified. Figures.

"What are your goals then?" Tieria asked again. Michael was the one to answer this time, but he didn't give anything helpful.

"Same as you guys, duh. You're pretty slow on the uptake aren'tcha? Gundams equals eradication of war blah blah blah and all that crap." Michael said mockingly. No one appreciated the answer, but they were forced to keep to themselves. Tieria however expressed his annoyance, and left the room saying he had other matters to attend to.

"Man, if that was a chick I'd be hitting on her by now." Michael commented as Tieria left the room. They all stared at him for a moment, thinking that he was wrong in the head, not that they didn't already have that impression earlier. Michael frantically pulled out his knife.

"What?! Got a problem with it?!" Johann motioned for him to put his knife back, and he did. Reluctantly.

(This guy's a war freak…) Rajoim thought to himself. Michael looked like someone they picked up from an asylum with his wavy blue hair all over the place. Johann though looked very prim and proper, despite his unique… taste in clothing. Nena… was annoying. He left it at that.

"Hey, I'm bored, can I go explore?" Nena asked Sumeragi. They all looked at her, waiting for an answer. Sumeragi complied with it, and Nena floated to the door. She looked at Setsuna, as if trying to ask him if he wanted to come, but before she even got the chance he outright said no. She turned to Rajoim, but he looked reluctant as well. She changed her expression into an ice cold stare.

"You wouldn't want me mad would you?" she coldly asked before dragging him by the hand to the door with her normal cheerful expression on her face again. It was a sad sight, really.

"Help… me…" he whispered to the others as he passed them. Lockon jokingly motioned his hand across his neck. Rajoim slumped his head in defeat.

As they got out of the room, Nena demanded a grand tour around the Ptolemaios. She held onto his hand while looking around thinking what to do. Rajoim felt himself get a little red. She's probably the second girl that's held his hand, well, even if the consequence was getting his head ripped off if he didn't.

"Give me a break…" Rajoim groaned. Nena dragged him down the corridor as she asked what this and that was. He answered vaguely what he knew, but he didn't really get around the Ptolemaios much. He was asleep for most of the time after missions. As they floated down the corridors, Rajoim realized this would be the perfect time to get answers out of her.

"So, what are your real intentions, really?" Nena stopped as she turned back to Rajoim.

"Eradicate war, silly. You guys are going to do it too right?" Rajoim nodded in reply. They got to the bridge door, but Rajoim evaded that room. Feldt was probably in there. If she saw him with Nena, she might get angry. She might just rip someone's head off. Her rage was, dare he say, even more deadly than the Virtue's GN Bazooka in Burst Mode. Five of them. Shooting at him. With the Exia throwing its swords at him. Ten Exias throwing their swords at him. With a barrage of missiles directly after. Her rage was scarier than that.

"Um, so are you guys gonna join us now?" Rajoim asked, as they floated away from the bridge door, shuddering at the thought.

"Nope, we're acting independently from now on… I think I'll be fine from here on out."

"I see…" he didn't hear that last statement. He thought of what else was there to ask. Where are you from? How'd you become a Gundam Meister…? You have any hopes and dreams you'd like to share…?

Okay he wasn't about to get personal. As he thought of what was left to ask, he noticed she let go of his hand already and she'd probably wandered off.

"Hope she doesn't get lost… Urgh… like me…" He didn't really recognize this part of the Ptolemy, I think it was because this is where Tieria said was off limits. Rajoim floated his way around some corners for a while, but he eventually finds the bridge door. He traced his steps back to the briefing room, and he saw the others already leaving.

"What happened while I was gone?" Rajoim asked Sumeragi.

"Nothing much…" she replied. Tieria suddenly came floating down the corridor. He looked uneasy.

"Tieria, something the matter?" Allelujah asked. Tieria said it's nothing. He floated away from the group as he pondered on his own thoughts.

(How could that girl… get inside Veda…?)

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Trinitys left on the Eins and head back towards their mother-ship. Christina showed off her picture she took with Johann to Lichty and Lasse. Lockon expressed his regret at not getting any solid information about the Trinitys. Ian appeared floating around a corner.

"While you guys were busy discussing matters, I went to check on the Eins. You'll never guess what I discovered." Ian said with a huge grin on his face. Sumeragi looks surprised, and turned to Ian.

"Give me a full report about it." Sumeragi said. Before Ian could float away, Sumeragi added something else.

"And put it on a terminal not connected to Veda." Sumeragi smirked a bit. Ian blinked, and smirked as well.

"Roger that."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The three siblings boarded their mothership right after their little trip to the Celestial Being Mothership. They sat down in the ship's war-room, thinking of what to do next. They all sat down in their chairs and began talking about their impressions of the crew members of the Ptolemy. They eventually got to the topic of Nena and the *ahem* unlucky boys she laid her sights on.

"What's so great about that Setsuna anyways?" Michael asked his younger sister. Nena turned to her brother with a smirk.

"He's cute, and that's that. It was love at first sight!" she happily shouted. Johann sighed as he heard their conversation.

"And Rajoim?" Johann asked, taking pity on the boy. Nena's grin just got wider.

"What, is it a problem to like younger boys too? Geez Onii-san, we're in the 24th Century!" her Purple Haro suddenly butted into the conversation.

"Mission plan! Mission plan!" the Haro chirped. Michael sat up straight from his chair.

"Argh geez, already?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"Lazy! Lazy!" Michael hit the purple haro away.

"Haro!" Nena gave chase to her now cursing Haro as it floated aimlessly away from the siblings.

"Why now, we just had one…" Michael complained. Johann turned to him with a serious expression in his eyes. Michael straightened up.

"We have to show the world that Celestial Being is serious. That is why we became 'Gundam Mesiters'."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Tell me again, how does it work?" Ribbons asked Alejandro. He smirked in his seat as he stared at the progress reports on his table.

"A system that blocks the Gundams' lifeline from Veda, allowing only one other Gundam to function. Once that happens, that particular unit will send out a special wave of data, similar to Mr. Erde's trial system." Ribbons shifted. He didn't like that Veda was being removed from the equation, but he listened intently.

"But this time, instead of cutting off their power source, it restarts it. Our unit has control of all other four units, allowing us to control them all." Alejandro said while playing with his glass of wine. He considered the Gundams fragile, even for something so advanced, cut off their life source, and they'll fall. But he was going to use a system that will allow them to use them to utilize these 'fallen angels' as their own personal puppets.

"How exactly will we affect them all? Only one of them can be affected by quantum brainwaves." Alejandro laughed slightly.

"The cockpit is designed to release extreme amounts of GN particles and Quantum Brainwaves. Using the GN particles of the unit as a catalyst, all five pilots will be affected once the wave is executed. They will be forcefully ejected from their Gundams, and you will use your quantum brainwaves to affect the boy. Our unit's cockpit is specially outfitted so that even non-quantum wave sensitives will be affected. You will become a voice, guiding the boy to do our bidding, and to control all the other Gundams." Ribbons leaned back on his seat, absorbing the information. The only thing now was the right time to execute the plan.

"What will you do until then?" Alejandro laughed a bit. Right now he was going to keep quiet about it, until the time was right.

"Right now… I am but an observer, who will watch the world change."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Waaaaah…" Louise sighed as she stretched her arms. Saji couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. They had just finished their exams that day.

"What? It's the end of the exams… we should relax!" Louise exclaimed.

"So, what do you want to do during the break?" Saji asked. Louise stopped stretching and looked at him with a slightly sad face.

"What's wrong?" Louise shifted a little in her seat. She turned to face Saji.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I'm going back to Spain for my cousin's wedding… So I won't be able to be with you…" Saji was surprised. He wasn't going to see her for a while…? It would be lonely without her…

"O-oh… that's fine, you'll be coming back won't you?" Saji asked. Louise almost jumped off her seat.

"Of course I will dummy! Gonna go off with someone else if I don't?!" Saji raised his arms in a defensive manner. Louise expected too much of him.

"O-of course not Louise! I would never…" Louise laughed a bit. Saji realized he'd just been played.

"Of course I know you won't, you don't have the backbone to do something like that!" she said playfully. Saji sighed, but he knew she was partly right. Louise was the only girl he's loved, and he wasn't about to leave her for anything.

A few hours later he accompanied her to the airport. Louise's flight was ready to leave, and they said their goodbyes. Louise leaned towards Saji, trying to convince him to kiss her right then and there. He let out a reluctant groan.

"Uh… Louise…" Louise had a grin on her face.

"Huh…?" Saji wondered. Louise just laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't force you. That's what I like about you Saji." Louise teased. As he watched Louise walk off, he couldn't help but feel sad. She was leaving for quite a while after all.

"Be safe."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"They attacked an MSWAD base?" Rajoim asked as he looked at Sumeragi.

"Yes, no other information has been uploaded to Veda as of yet." Sumeragi said.

"Really… Why that base…?" Sumeragi wondered. Something must've been so important in that base that the Thrones absolutely annihilated it. That, and Veda had no information on the minor details of it either. The others were left wondering if the Trinitys were really Gundam Meisters. What was their purpose? Why appear now?

"Something isn't right…" Rajoim said to himself as he walked out of the bridge. Setsuna followed him.

"You noticed too." Setsuna said from behind him. Rajoim turned to face Setsuna.

"If anything happens, the real Gundam Meisters are gonna fix it. Right?" Rajoim stretched his hand out, motioning for Setsuna to shake it. As he did, they felt each other's determination and loyalty to their team. They were in this together, and they had to prepare to take up responsibility if no one else will.

"Right."

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's Notes: Well this was fun to make. Hahahahaha… Ha. Well that'll be all for today. I'm getting sleepy, and New Year's a few days away. Happy New Year, People.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Celestial Being: Fereshte

Gundam 00

Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 12 – Celestial Being: Fereshte

"Let's get started shall we?" Ian gathered the entire group in the briefing room, well, minus Setsuna, and Lockon, who've all gone back to Earth to stay on stand-by. He stood by a large screen, which now showed little charts and tables.

"What I've found out about the Thrones," Ian started, "is that they have identical make and materials to that of our own Gundams." Ian pushed a button. "Now, if you'll look at the figure I have here," a picture came up on screen, showing the schematics of the GN Drive. "The Thrones have one fatal flaw." He pointed out a component of the GN Drive, the TR Plunket, interchangeably called the TD Blanket. "They lack this important piece. Their Drives have a much shorter operation time because of the lack of a TR Plunket."

"Is that why they give off Red Particles?" Allelujah asked. Ian put away the files and the rooms' lights turned on.

"It is highly possible that that is the case, but I can't be certain." Allelujah crossed his arms. "Could someone have stolen our technology to build these units?" he asked. Sumeragi voiced her opinion.

"The plans for the solar reactors are only within Veda. It can't be stolen so easily… unless… Veda was hacked." She said. Christina spoke up this time.

"Even if Veda was hacked, wouldn't it take a long time for a Solar Reactor to be built?" she asked. Ian and Sumeragi nodded.

"Then there must be a traitor in Celestial Being." Lasse said. They all seemed uneasy about that accusation. Who would do such a thing? Sumeragi told them all to go back to their posts and they would be notified if they are needed later on. Before Sumeragi could leave the room, Ian called her back. She floated towards him.

"What is it Ian?" Sumeragi asked. "There're still some things I have to finish, if this can wait---" Ian suddenly pulled up images of the Seraph's Zweihander. Just recently they had discovered its alternate form, promptly naming it the Zweirevolver because it can only fire six shots when fully reloaded. It also fired green beams instead of the usual pink, which they discovered after the battle in the Taklimakan.

"The large amount of GN Particles we'd detected before," he pulled up a picture of the reading they had gotten. "…aren't from the six GN Cartridges in the Zweihander." Sumeragi was quite surprised. She thought they had already solved this mystery.

"It doesn't even come close. What we sensed before could be compared to a Colony Laser. I'm beginning to think that that it was carrying some sort of Super-Weapon…" Ian said. Sumeragi couldn't help but think as she went to the door.

"I don't think this is the time to go on some wild conspiracy chase Ian, we have things to do." She said. Ian turned everything off. He got his files and data and said his farewell to Sumeragi, who was already headed back to the bridge.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The mechanic sighed as he headed back to the hangar. When he arrived, he called one of the repair Haros to him, and it uploaded some files onto Ian's data terminal. He opened it up, and the scans done on the Seraph's Zweirevolver came up. It was just as he predicted.

"The bullets… they aren't normal beams..." Ian said to himself. He furrowed his brow and looked at the Seraph. "… they're highly concentrated GN Particles…" he remembered something that happened in his past. Has it been fifteen years already?

"Similar to… the Gundam Plutone incident. That's what killed Ruido and Marlene." looking at it now, the Seraph brought back dark memories that he didn't want to relive. "Maybe it's fate…" Ian laughed grimly.

The chambers inside the Zweirevolver weren't to produce beams. They were designed to expel GN particles at a destructive scale. Although they were researching into the usage of GN particles as not only a defensive but an offensive asset, he never thought that the South-East Asian facility could have produced something like this. Who were they…? He was unsettled, to say the least.

His screen suddenly flashed it was a coded message… from Meister 874…?

…

…

…

"MEISTER 874?!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ptolemy was orbiting Earth to allow easy access for the other Gundams if anything went wrong. At the rate the Thrones are going, it won't be long until one of them snaps and attacks them on their own. Sumeragi took a sip of water from her bottle.

"Anything?" she asked. Christina shook her head.

"Just a few more moments…" Christina looked at the T.V. screen. A news report had been playing for a while about a Gundam attacking a resort in Spain. An entire family including relatives were all killed in the ensuing explosion. "It's just like we thought." Christina called her Captain over.

"What is it?" Sumeragi asked. She saw the news report playing again and looked at Christina.

"There isn't any data in Veda about this. This wasn't a part of any mission." She said. Sumeragi looked concerned. The Thrones have done it now. They opened fire on innocent civilians.

"It would be dangerous to move if the world thinks they're our allies…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

He saw a girl in a white dress with long blonde hair swish around the corridor. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating. He rushed around the corridor and saw her go into the medical bay. He stood by the door and put his ear to it. He could hear voices from inside. Two he recognized, Ian and Dr. Moreno. The others were very familiar to him…

The door opened and he stumbled forward into the medical bay. He hit his head onto something soft… er… someone he recognized. He looked up and saw it was who he thought. He was ecstatic.

"Ch-Chffl---!" his voice was muffled. He recollected himself and stood up straight. Standing in front of him was the one who took care of him and Feldt when they were younger, before he'd become a Meister. She had slightly pale skin, her left eye had a scar than ran along until her neck and until her shoulder, though her clothes covered it. She had white hair, even though she's only in her early 30s because of an accident that happened to her. Her name was Chall Acustica.

"Well hello to you too." She smiled. She hadn't seen him in ages. He'd grown a lot taller than when she saw him last. He towered her easily, his dark brown hair was a little bit all over the place and he had a cowlick near where his hair parted just above his right eye. Other than the usual signs of an adolescent, he looked like he had become a fine young Meister. She gave him a big hug. "I haven't seen you in three years!" she exclaimed. Rajoim could feel his lungs expel all the air in it.

"Ch-Chall…! Can't… Breathe…!"

"Oh," she laughed slightly. "Sorry…" she let go of him in a hurry. Rajoim wheezed back the air he lost and bumped into someone again, or something. He looked at his foot and saw a small Haro… with cat ears…

"Hanayo!" he picked the little Haro up and poked at it. "How have you been~" he said while petting it. The Haro squirmed about, and he set her down for a moment. Hanayo's hologram emerged from it, her short stature, blue hair and red eyes slowly materialized.

"It's good to see you, Rajoim" She said. She seemed to show a little more emotion than he remembered. She also sported cat ears. That was new, he thought. He looked for the last person, the person that probably accidentally led him there. She practically jumped on him, and he staggered forward.

"Rajo-kun~!" she latched herself on him. Rajoim was able to swing her around to the front, making their foreheads bump. They winced slightly, and when they opened their eyes, they were face to face.

"Uh… Hi, Sherilyn." He managed to make out. He examined her quickly. Same hair, same tanned skin, same physical features… He mentally slapped himself. Yep, it's Sherilyn. Sherilyn let go of him while floating backwards.

"Um… Hello, haha…" she said while scratching her head. The blonde sheepishly slipped back into her seat and began transferring data from Fereshte's data banks to the Ptolemy's while keeping her head down. Ian laughed at his apprentice.

"Ah, young love…" he looked over to Chall for a moment. "It's hard to believe this young woman I'm looking at is the same as the young and energetic Chall of fifteen years ago…" he said as he reminisced on the past. Chall's face turned beet red.

"Please don't make fun of me Mr. Vashti…!" she shouted like a child. They all laughed, leaving Chall with a childish pout on her face. She'd age quite gracefully, even considering all that's happened to her, and after creating Fereshte.

Fereshte. It was a shadow group to Celestial Being, created by Chall Acustica in homage to her comrades, who died in their line of duty for her. No one, not even the members of the main branch themselves know about its existence, and they may as well never.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Flashback…**_

_**2304, June 17, Grace household….**_

A brown haired boy shouted as he pelted a girl with water. They were down by the seaside and were playing at the shore. The girl retaliated, and with her pink hair already being wet with seawater, she swung her head to the side and her wet hair smacked him across the face. He recoiled and fell down, laughing as he did, because he pulled her down with him.

They splashed each other more when they hit the sand, the water going up to their chest. Another joined the fun, the blonde girl pushing the boy over with an expression of boredom on her face, and he toppled over. She waited for him to resurface, and when he didn't, she got curious and looked over to the spot he fell. A pair of hands poked her sides, eliciting a shout from her. The blonde turned around and saw the boy grinning. She just pushed him again.

A few minutes of taking a shower and drying off, they got dressed up and headed towards the living room. The boy raced the other two there, and he ran into a woman, who was a little surprised. He cursed his height, and knew where he hit his head into. He recoiled backwards, his face red. She let out a little laugh. He looked up at her. She smiled at him as she ruffled his hair. Her scar and one of her eyes was covered by her white hair. He'd heard that it was from an accident that happened to her a long time ago. She was really pretty…

The other two caught up to him, and urged him to go with them. He excused himself, and left with the other two. The woman waved good-bye to him, and he found himself playing games with them. A few hours of hide and seek, gaming consoles, and being forced to play dress-up will take its toll on any 11 year old. Night eventually came and they all fell asleep on the sofa. The boy was in the middle of the two girls, and the woman was asleep while watching over them, her arms and head lazily lying on a soft pillow just above them.

_**2304, June 18**_

A relatively aged looking mechanic walked in with a present in his hand. The boy carefully tore away at the wrapping, and saw that it contained papers and pictures. He looked at them closely, and he realized they were schematics for a Gundam. He would get a special treat today, because it was _his _day today.

The mechanic took him and the blonde girl to a hangar and there stood a giant white and blue mobile suit. Astraea, as they called it. For a good hour they prepped it for launch, well, supposedly just for a 'walk'. But he got an idea. The boy got in the cockpit with the girl, who would see if everything was optimal inside. A few seconds later he makes the white giant walk without warning, slowly at first. The girl panicked and demanded for him to let her out, but he found the hatch switch and closed it. As soon as he got out of the hangar, he let the Gundam slowly levitate up, until they were quite above the ground.

The girl looked afraid, but he told her it would be alright. He could hear the mechanic shouting at him to get back down, but he pulled it up even further. He could see the vast horizon before him, and it was beautiful. A few more years, and he himself may be able to pilot his own Gundam. He noticed the girl was basically cutting off his air supply by latching onto his neck, and he set the mobile suit down.

A few minutes of getting chewed out, the mechanic let him off because it was his birthday. Shocking, the boy thought. Even he knew he was being stupid. Oh well. After prepping the Gundam for another pilot, a menacing looking blonde man arrived and shouted if his Gundam was ready. He looked at Rajoim, and he introduced himself.

"You're the friend of that Grace girl?" he eyed him from head to toe. "Name's Fon, and let me share a few words of wisdom to you," he could hear Ian laugh in a corner, and he scowled in his direction. "… anyway, if you're ever going to get anywhere, you'd be smart enough to get away with anything you want when the chance is there," he continued. He climbed into the cockpit of the Astraea and shouted at him. "Like a while ago! You never know what could've happened if ya just ran away and took matters in your own hands!" the Astraea hummed to life, and it looked at him. "That's what a real Meister does, got it?!" a mask appeared over the Astraea's face, hiding its identity as a Gundam. The Astraea took off in a flash, and it was soon disappearing over the horizon on a normal reconnaissance mission. A brown haired man, entered the hangar, and saw that Fon had already left.

"Damn that Fon, always disregarding regulation…" Eco Calore faced Rajoim's direction. "If you know what's good for you, you won't follow _anything_ Fon says. You'll wind up dead before you even become legal," He said with a scowl on his face, and left. Rajoim turned to the blonde girl beside him.

"What's with Eco anyway Sherilyn?" he asked. The girl shrugged, and dragged him back inside the house before he could get any more ideas. When they got inside, he could see all his belongings and Feldt's as well piled up near the front door. This was the day he would have to say good-bye to Chall and the others, and to join the main branch of Celestial Being as a backup Meister. He didn't really care, as long as he could get into the thick of all the action. Still, he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see the others for a while, save for Ian, who would be joining them every now and then. He looked at Feldt who was by the door and ready to go, and saw that Chall had accompanied her to see them off. He ran up to her and hugged her tight. She sighed.

"Still a little kid I see," she said in a caring voice. Even if it's only been two years, the boy reminded her of Ruido in a way. He looked up at her with a pout.

"Just you wait, I'll have my own Gundam by the time I see you again!" he said with conviction. Chall called for Feldt to come closer, and when she arrived, she hugged the two of them tightly. She let go, and she told them to promise not to tell any of the members of the group they're going to about Fereshte, or about any of its members. When they were about to speak to ask why, she just told them to trust her. Rajoim nodded, along with Feldt.

"We promise." They said in unison. As Rajoim got his backpack, he heard the roar of a helicopter's rotors from outside. He said his goodbye to Eco, then Ian, but when he faced Chall and Sherilyn, he didn't want to say anything. While he looked down to the ground thinking of what to say, Sherilyn hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for----?!" before he could say anything else, she gave him one big hug, practically jumping on him. They bumped their foreheads a bit, but they laughed all the same. "Sorry for scaring you in the Astraea like that."

Sherilyn pouted. "Do something like that again and I'll cry," She threatened. He just smiled at her, and her pout turned into a smile as well. He walked over to Chall, and looked up at her with determined eyes.

"I promise I'll become a Meister, so when I come back to you all, I can protect you guys." He said. Chall was very moved, even though he was just a boy. She ruffled his hair one last time.

"I'm sure you will Rajoim. For now though, we have Fon protecting us." She said. Rajoim motioned for her to kneel down a bit so he could whisper something to her.

"That guy seems crazy. I think you're in good hands." He said. She couldn't help but laugh. Rajoim went out of Feldt's home, and boarded the helicopter just parked outside. He waved good-bye to them again, and the others did the same.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Good times, he thought. They were all there again, except for Eco, who probably stayed behind at Fereshte's ship the Euclides. Fon wasn't there either.

"Where's Fon?" he asked. They all went silent. Another hint wasn't needed. Somehow he foresaw that guy would get into trouble sooner or later. He looked through the glass and saw him lying on a capsule bed, then looked to Chall for an explanation.

"The Thrones…" she started. "… They tried to take our GN Drive…. And…" she couldn't say anymore. Chall looked shaken. She swallowed hard, trying to get courage. She finally said what she had to. "Veda ordered for Fereshte to disband." They were all silent. It was a shock to Rajoim why Veda would even consider such a thing. He saw the terminal Sherilyn was on acting up. The Thrones attacked a civillian party in Spain, killing an entire family in the process. It seemed a little suspicious. The members of the family had no ties to any military whatsoever.

"Does that mean they killed those civillians for the hell of it…?" he turned to the little Haro. "Hanayo, does Veda have any record of that mission?" ha asked. A few moments of waiting, and she finally repeated an answer.

"No data! No data!" she exclaimed. Rajoim said his farewells to the others and rushed out of the medical bay.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Is it true?!" he looked at Christina and Sumeragi. Sumeragi explained what the Thrones did. Rajoim clenched his fist and stormed out of the bridge.

"Rajoim! Where are you going?!" Sumeragi called out. Rajoim didn't even turn to look back.

"They've gone too far this time," Rajoim growled. He headed towards the hangar. "--- I won't forgive this!" he rushed to the Seraph's container. He got into the cockpit and strapped himself in. The Seraph hummed to life, and Feldt came up on screen.

"Are you going out?" she asked. Sumeragi and Christina were right behind her.

"Feldt, do this for me, please. Those Thrones have gone too far." He said, determined to do something about them. She nodded, and punched in the command for launch. The Seraph's container opened, and took off, its wings flapping behind its back. As he got to the Earth's Atmosphere, the wings enveloped in front of it to protect it from re-entry. Feldt had already given him coordinates of where the Thrones were last sighted, a civillian facility where they killed over 800 innocents. They were headed across the ocean back to their base, and he was determined to intercept. They slowly came into view as he watched them from above.

The Seraph deployed its Zweihander, making it take form of the Zweirevolver.

"You Thrones…" he said as the Zweirevolver charged for a first shot. "… Have gone too far!" he shouted as the first shot ripped through the skies.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13: Memories Forgotten

Gundam 00

Rajoim and Seraph are mine. By the way, it's pronounced RA-HO-IM.  
Chapter 13 – Memories Forgotten

"Rajoim get a hold of yourself!" Lockon shouted as Rajoim swung violently at the Dynames. He had a crazed look on his face. Something was messing with him.

"The ringing… make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!" he swung at the Drei and it nearly connected. The Drei managed to dash away just in time. Setsuna and Michael tried to lunge at him but he deflected both attacks with force. It sent them flying to the ground below. Johann tried to shoot down the Seraph, but Rajoim maneuvered around all the shots with the slightest of movements. He broadsided the Eins, knocking it towards the ground and crashing into the Exia and Zwei.

"Nena, why isn't he obeying you?" Johann shouted. Nena was panicking, and she floated there near the Seraph trying to avoid contact. Dynames was swiped away like a fly, crashing into the other three. Nena tried the best she could, trying to get control over Rajoim. She couldn't invade his mind. He was blocking her out.

"He's rejecting me…!" Nena's eyes glowed with a rainbow-like hue. She tried concentrating even harder. "I can't get through…!"

Tieria tried to use the Nadleeh to restrain the Seraph, but the frame's physical strength had become significantly weaker after it purged its armor, letting the Seraph over-power it easily. It broke free and kicked the Nadleeh out of the way. Like all the others, the Nadleeh crashed into the Gundams below.

"You… The ringing…" his eyes narrowed. He had his prey in his sight. "…It's coming from you…!" The Seraph's entire body was overshadowed by the setting sun. Its entire frame was shadowed over, its eyes the only thing seen, giving it a devilish appearance as the GN trail on its back gave it wings. Nena felt a chill run down her spine. It was like staring at demon. She felt his mind falter, and she pushed through. A strong force sent her back out of his mind, but she saw his memories for a split-second as it did.

"Wh… what was that…?" she said to herself. A wave of memories suddenly overcame her. She knew who the boy in front of her was.

"Y… You're…?" The Seraph's wings flapped, propelling it forward to strike the killing blow.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Earlier**__**…**_

The Zweirevolver's beam severed the Eins' right leg as it burst past the Thrones. The explosion knocked the Thrones down to an island below. The Eins quickly recovered and rallied the other two to get back up in the air. Another shot tore through the sky and hit the spot where they had just barely escaped from, and a crater formed as the blast seemed to shake the entire island. The three Thrones faced the Seraph.

"Pilot of the Gundam Seraph, what is the meaning of this?" Johann asked, readying his Eins' shoulder cannon and pointing it at Rajoim. Rajoim narrowed his eyes on the three units whose pilots claimed they were Gundams.

"You people make me sick…" he growled as he pointed the Zweirevolver at them. "All you've been doing up to this point has been nothing but meaningless slaughter! The party in Spain, the Iris Facility, did you destroy them just for your amusement? We aren't murderers!" he shouted. Nena came up on his screen.

"We're your allies, we're Gundam Meisters too, and we're just here to follow orders." She said, trying to convince him he was mistaken. But Rajoim would have none of it.

"Orders? Veda had no record of that 'mission' in Spain, and it's clearly our goal not to kill anyone unless they directly have involvement in the progression of war, you killed over 800 civillians!" he said, pointing his blade at the three of them.

"What should we do nii-san?" Nena asked Johann.

"Spread out, we'll try to subdue him. He's still valuable for the plan to come." With that, the Thrones spread out in different directions.

Johann and Nena tried to flank him, and Michael rushed at him from the front. Rajoim let another shot rip from the barrel, a continuous blast that the Seraph swept the sky with. The Thrones were forced to break formation, but it had cost the Seraph its ammo reserves, and he was forced to go into close combat.

"Aniki!" Michael shouted, waiting for a go signal from him to engage the Seraph.

"We've got no choice. Michael, engage the unit, but do not under any circumstances destroy it, understand?" Johann said. Michael just shouted in agreement and charged for the Seraph.

Rajoim clashed with Michael, and their swords sparked as they traded blows. The Eins docked with the Drei to ready its particle-cannon, but it couldn't get a clear shot without risking friendly fire. They decided to try to flank the Seraph again while it was distracted. It worked this time, the two of them shot a volley of beams at the Seraph, damaging it across the back and the left leg. Sparks flew as the dust cleared from the points of impact.

"Tch…!" The Seraph disengaged the Zwei and dashed away from the three Thrones. He saw a glint in the distance behind the Thrones. A smirk appeared across Rajoim's face.

"Well, this isn't a fair fight now is it?" he said, breathing hard. Nena laughed.

"Well it's your fault for picking a fight with us. Three on one? You don't stand a chance!" She said confidently. Rajoim smirked again.

"Nah, three on one, the odds weren't in your favor already," He dashed forward swinging wildly, and the three siblings scrambled. "But now, it'll take a miracle for you to beat us." The Seraph turned around, and two units dashed past the Seraph, using a tactical formation to catch the Thrones off-guard. A giant beam shot through the sky, followed by the glint of a blade unsheathed swung in horizontal arc. Michael blocked and shoved the attacker off him, while the Drei barely dodged the beam. The Trinity siblings regrouped 200 yards away from their attackers, which stood side by side now by the Seraph. The Exia pointed its sword at the three Thrones.

"The three of you don't deserve to be called Gundams." Setsuna said coldly, narrowing his eyes. The Virtue readied its cannon for a volley to be shot. The GN particles were slowly being transferred into its bazooka.

"I never thought I'd be using tactical formations with you of all people…" Tieria told Setsuna. The purple haired man averted his gaze, looking at the units he deemed as abominations. "… but if it's to destroy these three… well, I wouldn't mind."

"C'mon then guys," Rajoim said, readying his two Beam-rifles. "Let's show them how Celestial Being does things…!" the Seraph dashed upward, shooting at the Eins and Drei as the Exia engaged the Zwei. The Virtue released a shot, the beam speeding towards the Drei's cockpit. It dashed away, only to be blocked by another volley from the Seraph. The Exia kicked the Zwei away, and dashed for the Drei to strike the killing blow. He was stopped by the Eins' particle cannon, which barely missed him. Setsuna regrouped with the others, evading another volley from the Eins.

"Not bad for a bunch of knock-offs." Rajoim said haughtily. Tieria suddenly rushed forward with a beam-saber. He swiped at the Eins, who evaded easily as the lumbering frame of the Virtue passed it. The Eins and the Drei aimed their weapons at it, ready to fire. Tieria's eyes glowed with a rainbow hue.

"Nadleeh!" the Virtue's armor purged, revealing the slender Nadleeh beneath it. It quickly dashed out of the way as the Eins and Drei shot at the purged pieces of armor. The two of them suddenly plummeted to the island below, their systems not responding to them. Tieria looked towards the two Throne units.

"The TRIAL system, given only to I, Tieria Erde. All units I deem unfit shall be cut off from Veda, and will be executed by my hand," Nadleeh unsheathed a beam-saber, and pointed it at the Throne units. "Your arrogance shall cost you dearly. Now die!" Nadleeh swooped downwards to strike. Tieria experienced a slight pain in his head before the Thrones suddenly dodged out of the way of the beam-saber. Tieria hit the ground, stunned by what had just happened.

"Veda… rejected me…?" he asked himself. Nadleeh kneeled there motionless for a few moments. It wasn't long until Nena capitalized on the opportunity.

"Tieria!" Setsuna called out. Nadleeh came within an inch's breadth of a beam-saber, coming from the youngest of the siblings. The Drei swung again, and Tieria blocked it with his own blade. While they clashed, the Seraph charged at the Eins while it was readying its particle cannon. The Seraph slashed with its Zweihander, severing the particle cannon in two. The explosion sent the Eins reeling backwards, and Johann called back the other two Thrones.

"Nena, initiate the plan." Johann ordered. Nena looked surprised.

"What? Like, right now?" she almost shouted. "Isn't it too early to do this to him nii-san?" Nena asked, looking at the Seraph's direction. Johann narrowed his eyes.

"Do it." He said in a commanding tone.

"Y-yes sir!" Nena's eyes glowed with a rainbow hue, and it searched for something as it was looking at the Seraph. "First block bypassed… second fire-wall gone… third and fourth access points done…" Nena started muttering to herself. Rajoim suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. It was like someone was drilling into his skull, trying to gain access.

"Wh… What the hell…?" Rajoim clutched his head because of the pain. In a few more moments, his breathing became hard.

"Rajoim, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"I… I don't know…!" He growled. He could hear Nena's voice in his head, telling him to just let her through. He put up the best mental defense he could. Another sharp pain stabbed at his forehead. He saw something flash before him… memories…?

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A green haired man led him to a room with two girls in it, around his age of seven years. The man let him sit beside them, one of which looked anxious in meeting him already.

"You three play nice now, I'll be back later." He said as he left the room. The girl had already been looking at him from head to toe by now. Her glasses covered her eyes, while her brown hair had been tied into a pony-tail to one side. She reached her hand out to him "My name is Ellie Cristalis. What's yours?" the boy fidgeted in his seat, uncertain of what to do.

"Leave him alone, Ellie, he's probably just shy," the other girl beside him said. She had scarlet red hair that was tied in two pony-tails. Her freckles than ran along from one cheek to the other. "I'm Nena Trinity, nice to meet ya… um," she gestured for him to say something, but he didn't. He continued to fidget in his seat. "See? Told ya."

"Wanna play a game at the console over there?" Ellie asked. The boy nodded and followed her to it. They started playing some sort of mech-action game. Nena joined in a few moments later, taking control of a third mecha. In a few minutes, the boy's mech destroyed Ellie's, but in turn was destroyed by Nena's. She smirked with pride.

"You're good, but not as good as me," she turned to Ellie. "And you, how could you be beaten by a newbie so easily?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Ellie had an awkward smile on her face.

"Oh come on, it's just a game."

"Riiiiight… you let him win didn't you?" Nena asked, crossing her arms.

"N-no, of course not!" the two started to argue. The boy just sat there, playing on in a single-player mode. After they calmed down, he went back to the menu to pick the multiplayer mode again, so they could play more. At first he kept on getting shot down by Nena, then after a few more rounds, Nena started losing. Eventually, Nena became the one with the lowest score out of the three, and Ellie smirked in her direction.

"… It's just a game..." Nena said, forcing a smile to her obviously annoyed face. The man with green hair entered suddenly, calling the three children to be seated where they were before.

"I'll say this as simply as I can. You three will become pilots of robots like the ones in your games," he started, trying to make it simple enough for the children to understand. "You'll use those robots to defeat the bad guys," Ellie raised her hand suddenly. "Yes, Ellie?"

"Who're the bad guys?" she asked.

"I was just getting to that. Their name," Ribbons paused for a moment. He smiled and continued. "Is Celestial Being."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH!" I screamed. It wouldn't stop. It was getting worse by the minute… someone was trying to make me remember something I'd forgotten… something I didn't want to remember, something that would change everything that I'd believed in until now… I couldn't take it, I had to get rid of this sensation, but who was it coming from? I began to swing wildly. Everything was just a blurry silhouette of colors. I wanted to destroy them all for some reason, I wanted to destroy anything that wanted to stand in my way. A green blur appeared in front of me… I could hear a voice… it was muffled and it just made things worse.

I slashed at it. I didn't know if I'd connected. I didn't care. The ringing was still there, and it wouldn't stop. I faced something else and swung again. I couldn't feel anything being hit. I just had to keep swinging until I do hit something then…!

Two of them. You don't scare me…! I deflected their attacks but, now where are they… damn…! I can't think straight anymore… Ellie… I'm scared… where are you…? Wait… who is that anyway…? I remember the name but her face… it's faded… who are you…?

I evaded what they were throwing at me, the pain making me smash my weapon into whatever was in front of me. I felt a ripple of sound. I hit something! But… the pain is still there…! I swiped another one away. Only one of them was left. The ringing…

"It's coming from YOU!" I shouted, dashing for the blur in front of me. A girl's image suddenly appeared.

"Nena…?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The ringing suddenly stopped. He was coming back to his senses. Nena had ceased trying to invade his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks, the wings disappearing from the Seraph's back. It fell into the ocean, the waves crashing as it breached its surface. He could slightly see what was going on above the water. Setsuna tried to get him back, but was blocked by what he could make out as the Eins. As he slowly sank into the depths of the ocean, all he could think about was what he'd just seen, what it meant to him. What those memories held was something important, that much he was sure. But what did it all mean?

"Nena…" he whispered to himself. He heard a gasp come from his cockpit. She'd actually tried to open a communication line with him.

"Is… is it really you…?" she asked him softly. Her voice, he thought to himself, it sounded so different. It sounded… gentle. She tried asking him something else, but now, all he could hear was the sound of the waves, and her voice, lulling him to sleep.

"It's… so peaceful."

_To be continued…_

_**Author's notes: Guess who isn't dead yet. Sorry it took so long. I was in a slump. A reaaaaaally long slump. Well, I'm back now. Ready for anything, hopefully. That's all for now then.**_


End file.
